Quoiqu'il arrive
by Choupette
Summary: Voilà enfin la suite de Sacrifice... Avec un peu de retard. IL n'y a pas vraiment de résumé approprié donc je vous laisse découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Quoi qu'il arrive.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 2x13, 3x4, 1x5. Pour les autres, faut pas croire que vous allez tout savoir tout de suite non mais…

**Avertissement :** l'auteur a décidé d'être encore plus sadique. Vous êtes prévenus. Avec l'évolution des personnages, il y a OOC (de qui ? Je préciserais plus tard).

_En bas de la page se trouvent les réponses aux reviews qui m'on été envoyées pour le dernier chapitre de Sacrifice et, qu'à cause d'un matériel défectueux (£¤ù§ »# d'ordinateur), je n'ai pu faire paraître plus tôt. Je sais que c'est inacceptable, je m'excuse donc auprès de mes reviewveuses. _

_UN IMMENSE MERCI à ma Louloute, qui m'a aidé dans ce travail et qui a corrigé mes fautes. Vous pouvez la remercier aussi sinon j'ai bien peur que mes textes soient illisibles sans elle._

_Bonne lecture quand même._

**Chapitre 1. **

Comme toutes les nuits, il était réveillé par le froid. Des lames glacées transperçaient cette couverture trop fine qui le recouvrait. Il était seul dans cette chambre délabrée qui était l'unique pièce qui composait leur « maison », un studio minable dans un quartier misérable. Il était seul à attendre sa mère, partie travailler et ramener de quoi manger. Il était seul comme toutes les nuits.

Grelottant sur ce matelas à même le sol, il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et sur sa vie : sa mère se prostituait, quant à son père, duquel elle l'avait éloigné, il aurait été lieutenant pour l'organisation zodiacale. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, il devait attendre la lumière du jour.

Les heures passaient lentement et il espérait que le soleil se lève, car cela annonçait le retour de sa mère et, avec un peu de chance de quoi manger.

Lorsque le jour passa enfin entre les volets, seuls des coups furent frappés sur la porte. Lorsqu'il se leva et ouvrit, des soldats l'attrapèrent et le traînèrent dans le couloir. Malgré ses hurlements personne ne vint l'aider, malgré ses pleurs personne ne vint le consoler.

Par la suite il ne su jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé, il ne vit jamais le corps de la femme qui lui avait donné le jour, gisant au détour d'un corridor, des marques bleues autour d'une gorge, autrefois d'albâtre.

Le jeune homme fut aussitôt conduit dans la base la plus proche. Après avoir longé plusieurs couloirs, il fut jeté dans un bureau, celui d'un sergent. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de l'enfant, se tenait debout, derrière son bureau. Il contourna le meuble et s'accroupit face à lui, essuyant de son pouce une larme égarée.

« - N'aie pas peur. Je m'appelle Stanislas Kuschrenada. Je suis ton papa.

Mon papa ? Où est maman ?

Elle a du partir, donc elle t'a confié à moi.

Quand c'est qu'elle revient ?

Je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne, mais moi je suis là maintenant. »

Commença alors un apprentissage de la haine, haine des plus faibles, de la guerre, de la manipulation et du pouvoir, dans l'ombre d'un père cachant son ambition derrière un fils qui irait loin.

Le jeune garçon grandit dans les camps militaires, traité comme n'importe quel autre soldat. Au fur et à mesure, il se rendit compte de la foi que ce père comptait mettre en œuvre dans sa conquête du pouvoir, qu'il n'était lui-même que l'instrument d'un être froid et sans pitié.

Quelques temps plus tard, il apprit que celui-ci était à l'origine de la disparition de sa mère et fit tout ce qu'il pu pour qu'il tombe dans l'oubli et meurt.

Alors qu'il venait d'avoir 18 ans, il vit son père rétrogradé pour trahison et lui, devenait lieutenant à sa place, avec cette même soif de pouvoir, portée par la haine. Son père disparut, il n'en garda que le nom pour se souvenir. Se souvenir que le jeune garçon qu'il était autrefois s'appelait Damian, qu'il avait 10 ans et allait vraisemblablement devenir le maître du monde.

/-

« Damian ? Damian, réveille-toi, on arrive.

Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

On arrive, la navette va se poser d'ici 10 minutes.

Tu es si pressé de retourner travailler. Pff, je préfèrerais rester en vacances.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est fini les cocotiers, la mer et les plages de sable fin. Et puis j'ai hâte de revoir Heero et les autres. Après deux mois de vacances… ils me manquent trop.

Comme ça m'étonne. Et puis il y a la galerie.

J'ai envie de reprendre mes pinceaux en main, surtout avec tout ce qu'on a vu et les photos que tu as prises. Tu ne veux pas retourner au journal ?

Je dois faire des photos de Réléna en arrivant. Ils veulent encore faire un article sur elle alors que ça va faire un an que la paix a été signée. Il faut croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire. N'empêche que ça ne m'amuse pas du tout d'aller la voir, vu l'amour qu'elle me porte.

Et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger ! Mais de toute façon tu n'as qu'à faire les photos de très loin.

Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si ça continue, tu vas aller les faire à ma place.

Pitié pas la greluche en rose, quoique maintenant, c'est après Wufeï qu'elle en a et plus après moi.

Pauvre Wufeï. Au fait, qui est-ce qui vient nous chercher à l'aéroport ?

Quatre. Trowa a, apparemment, beaucoup trop de boulot à la clinique vétérinaire, Heero planche sur des plans pour les jardins d'une fondation quelconque et Wufeï a des cours aujourd'hui. »

_Nous prions les passagers d'attacher leur ceinture pour l'atterrissage de l'appareil. Merci. _

Damian regardait le natté, qui excité comme une puce n'arrivait pas à boucler sa ceinture. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne pour l'aider. Duo lui murmura un merci accompagné de l'un de ses sourires de mioche, si mignons et irrésistibles.

L'avion se posa sur la piste sans encombres. De loin, un jeune homme blond attendait derrière les vitres de l'aéroport. Un sourire était gravé sur son visage. Quatre avait hâte de revoir Duo et Treize. Avant de partir, il avait encore jeté un coup d'œil aux dizaines de cartes postales qu'il leur avait envoyées ; encore heureux qu'il ne vive qu'avec Trowa, sinon il aurait bientôt fallu une caisse pour les mettre.

La porte de l'appareil s'ouvrit et comme il s'y attendait, Duo en sortit le premier, à une vitesse inconcevable, tant et si bien qu'il faillit finir la descente la tête la première. Heureusement, Damian se tenait derrière lui et tentait de le retenir, un bras passé autour de sa taille. L'Américain qui l'avait aperçu lui faisait de grands signes et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, une fois dans le hall de l'aéroport.

« Ah ! Mon Kitty-quat, tu m'as manqué ! Si tu savais à quel point ! »

Intérieurement Damian souriait, si seulement Quatre savait à quel point il… ils avaient tous manqué à Duo. Durant leur premier mois de vacances il avait fallu aller au magasin de souvenir du coin tous les jours pour acheter des cartes postales. Il avait cru devenir fou, jusqu'au jour où il s'était réellement énervé.

¤ _Flash Back_ ¤

Le soleil était étouffant, Duo, qui ne supportait que moyennement la chaleur, venait de prendre sa quatrième douche de la journée. Il était alors sortit ruisselant de la salle de bain, déambulant avec une serviette minuscule autour des hanches. L'air soucieux il n'avait même pas remarqué son amant qui bavait littéralement.

Damian s'était alors approché doucement pour se coller à lui, profitant de la fraîcheur de sa peau, léchant les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa nuque. Mais la réaction escomptée, c'est-à-dire un retour de la part de l'Américain, ne vint pas.

« Ça ne va pas ?

Hum, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

On est en vacances, que veux-tu avoir oublié ? »

Damian avait continué à embrasser la peau satinée, ses mains s'égarant sur le ventre, puis de plus en plus bas, mais Duo ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Duo ? Tu t'en rappelleras plus tard, en attendant j'ai un bon moyen de te vider l'esprit.

Hum, hum. »

Patient, l'Autrichien continuait ses caresses, car contrairement à Duo, lui, n'avait en rien besoin qu'on ne le « chauffe ». Soudain, Duo s'était frappé le front.

« J'ai pas envoyé de carte à Quatre et Heero. »

Avant qu'il n'est pu faire un seul geste, Duo avait enfilé un short et une chemise, et l'avait laissé en plan dans la chambre. Totalement abasourdi et halluciné par l'abandon dont il était l'objet, toutes ses « envies » s'étaient évanouies. Au retour du « traître », il était d'une humeur massacrante, savoir qu'il passait au deuxième plan pour des cartes postales, il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible !

Le natté s'était prit l'engueulade du siècle. Les cartes postales avaient volé à l'autre bout de la chambre. Un coussin et un drap atterrirent, quant à eux sur le canapé du salon. Duo savait désormais ce que c'était que de s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un et reçu la pire punition de toute sa vie : il passa quatre nuit sur le canapé. 1

Par la suite, Heero ne reçu que deux lettres par semaines et Quatre, une.

¤_Fin du Flash Back_¤

« Bonjour Duo, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Treize, toujours en vie ?

Oh ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça !

Salut Quatre. Comment ça va ? Trowa ?

Tout le monde va bien.

Ils auraient au moins pu se libérer pour nous accueillir.

Désolé, mais ce n'était pas possible. J'avais presque réussi à convaincre Wufeï de laisser tomber l'un de ses cours, mais il a commencé le chapitre du Devoir, des besoins et de la morale dans la société. Il jubilait rien qu'à entendre ces trois notions.

Je plains ses élèves. C'est un cours de philosophie qu'ils suivent, pas un cours de morale.

En tout cas s'ils tombent sur ce sujet à l'exam, ils auront une bonne note.

Sauf si c'est lui qui corrige. »

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Tout comme lorsque le Chinois leur avait fait part de son désir d'enseigner la philosophie, pour, disait-il, éviter que le pays soit dirigé par des gens immoraux. 2 Il voulait donc former la jeunesse. C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé par… Duo, en le poursuivant avec son sabre, pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de ses aînés.

Quatre conduisit le petit couple directement chez eux : une maison perdue au milieu des bois. À vrai dire, Duo et Damian avaient décidé de rester vivre dans leur ancienne planque. Des petites modifications avaient été apportées à la maison, la cave avait été transformée en laboratoire photo et un atelier de peinture avait été construit à une dizaine de mètres de la maison. Duo avait ainsi pu commencer des toiles de grandes envergures. En contrepartie, Damian avait le droit de l'attacher pour qu'il se nourrisse et pour… Il était difficile pour l'Autrichien de résister à la tentation d'un natté attaché sur une chaise ou un lit. 3

Pour les Gundams, ils étaient encore en état de servir. Néanmoins, ils avaient été la cible des pacifistes, qui voulaient leur destruction. Chacun des pilotes avait donc caché son Gundam dans un endroit connu de lui seul, ou du moins en théorie, car les membres des couples n'avaient aucun secret les uns pour les autres.

Duo se laissa tomber sur le canapé, alors que Damian appuyait sur le répondeur.

_Vous avez 46 messages._

« Par pitié, efface-les.

Et si c'était pour la galerie ?

Je m'en fous.

Menteur. »

Damian s'approcha de Duo pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, avant de s'allonger sur lui. Quatre commençait à se sentir de trop.

« Bon, moi je vais vous laisser. Si vous voulez passer à la maison, c'est quand vous voulez. »

Mais les amoureux n'avaient déjà plus conscience de sa présence. Il en profita donc pour partir en quête de son petit Français. Damian avait glissé ses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise hawaïenne, faisait glisser ses doigts sur la peau bronzée. Ses lèvres accrochées, jusqu'alors, à celles de Duo, dérivèrent vers son menton et sa nuque. Une chemise à fleurs vola à travers la pièce, le natté trop impatient l'avait arrachée.

Dring, dring.

« £$¤§ de téléphone à la con. » 4

Duo allait lancer une chaussure sur le malheureux appareil, quand Damian l'en empêcha et se leva pour répondre, ne faisant pas attention aux reproches de son amant. Duo soupira.

« Je préférais encore les vacances. »

/-

Tous deux avaient reprit leur habitude, Damian s'était réveillé au son d'une musique endiablée venant de la cuisine.

C'était comme ça chaque matin, Duo se levait le premier pour préparer le petit déjeuner et mettait la musique à fond dès que c'était prêt. L'Autrichien descendait alors et, accolé à la porte de la cuisine, regardait en souriant son natté qui dansait en mettant la table. Il l'observait se trémousser en boxer, les cheveux détachés. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le matin ! Après son bisou, ils déjeunaient tous les deux, partageant leur tartine, leurs bols de café.

Mais aujourd'hui il aurait préféré rester couché. L'idée de voir Réléna ne l'enchantait guère. C'est donc ronchon qu'il finit par se lever.

Damian regardait Duo, dans son rétroviseur, qui lui faisait des signes. Il poussa un soupir. Les vacances étaient terminées et aujourd'hui, il allait passer sa journée aux côtés de Mlle Peacecraft. Si elle ne lui sautait pas à la gorge toutes les trois secondes, cela pourrait à peu près bien se passer. Autant espérer d'un requin qu'il devienne végétarien.

Environ deux heures plus tard, il débarqua devant le palais où le camion du journal était déjà garé. Il prit son matériel et monta les quelques marches (juste une petite cinquantaine) qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, prit le couloir de droite, tourna à gauche, devant ainsi tomber sur la salle de réception. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva face à un placard géant pour les manteaux des invités.

Et merde ! Ça y est, je suis paumé ! Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je viens !

Damian commença à tourner et virer, se rappelant de sa dernière visite : une fête qui avait été donnée pour célébrer la paix. L'un des moments de sa vie qu'il préférerait oublier.

Tout s'était bien passé, au début il avait réussi à éviter Réléna. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas duré. Elle s'était avancée pour saluer Duo et n'avait alors pas remarqué sa présence.

Lorsqu'il s'était retourné et que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, un éclair de haine était passé dans les yeux bleus de la princesse et cela avait été le début du scandale. Elle s'était mise à hurler, l'insultant, le traitant d'assassin. Lui et Duo avaient du partir pour qu'elle arrête sa crise de nerfs.

Réléna considérait Damian comme le meurtrier de son frère et n'en démordait pas. Ils avaient tous essayé de lui parler, de la convaincre que l'ex-général n'y était pour rien, mais autant s'adresser à un sourd.

Des souvenirs douloureux revenaient à son esprit.

Lors du dernier combat contre Oz, Zechs s'était interposé entre l'Epyon, que Damian avait réussi à récupérer, et plusieurs missiles. Certains généraux, très rancuniers, l'avaient pris pour cible au cours du combat. Ils se savaient déjà perdus mais voulaient absolument prendre leur revanche et assouvir leur haine avant de perdre définitivement. Les autres Gundams, les preventers, tous ceux qui souhaitaient la paix s'étaient unis pour mettre à bas l'une des dernières grandes bases de Oz. Une base qui possédait l'arme nucléaire et qu'il fallait donc abattre à tous prix.

Damian se rappelait encore du cri poussé par Duo, lorsque ce dernier avait vu les missiles. Zechs, lui, s'était jeté sur les missiles. Même s'il appartenait encore à Oz, le respect qu'il avait pour son ancien supérieur, l'avait poussé à se sacrifier, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

Mais Damian, dans le feu de l'action, n'avait même pas reconnu le Talgeese, il s'était retourné et avait tiré. Zechs avait encaissé le coup avant de recevoir les missiles. Il était décidé à mourir pour lui. Le coup porté par Damian n'était en rien la cause de la mort du lieutenant ;

Aujourd'hui encore, le souvenir de Zechs emplissait l'esprit de l'Autrichien de culpabilité. Il allait très souvent se recueillir sur sa tombe. Des roses pourpres la fleurissaient constamment. C'est ainsi que Duo exprimait au lieutenant toute sa gratitude. S'il n'avait pas été là, Damian serait mort et Duo avec lui.

Réléna, quant à elle, vouait une haine totale à cet homme qui était la cause du sacrifice de son frère. Un homme contre lequel elle avait tant lutté durant la guerre pour instaurer la paix. Le Général Kuschrenada, représentait tout ce qu'elle exécrait : un homme de pouvoir, prêt à écraser le moindre problème, y compris elle. La jeune femme ne pouvait croire au changement de Damian. Il était inconcevable qu'il ait pu changer à ce point, se transformer en cet homme doux et plein d'amour. Cet homme avait été le diable. Depuis quand les anges déchus avaient droit aux ailes d'un blanc immaculé. Trop de sang entachait ses mains et ça, même les pilotes de Gundams ne pouvaient le nier.

Damian traversa un couloir… pour la deuxième fois. Il allait finir par être en retard.

« Eh ! On est là !

Ouf. Salut Karl. J'ai bien cru que je ne vous trouverais jamais. Je suis en retard ?

Non, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Tu peux installer ton matériel là-bas si tu veux.

Ok. »

Quelques journalistes et un caméraman se trouvaient déjà sur place. Des spots éclairaient la salle, en plus de la lumière du soleil qui baignait la pièce. Des fils électriques s'entortillaient sur la moquette, il fit attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Tout en les évitant il imaginait les fils s'animant pour s'enrouler autour du cou de la princesse. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour annuler cette séance.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout était paré et la reine du royaume de Sank n'était toujours pas là.

« Ah, la royauté ! Toujours trop occupée pour les journalistes.

Tu parles, elle doit être en train de choisir sa robe.

Il ne faudrait surtout pas que sa couronne soit de travers.

Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas un pays à gouverner que je sache, donc foutez-lui la paix.

Oh, ça va ! Si on peut plus plaisanter. Au fait, Alex ! Vu ta ressemblance avec Treize Kuschrenada, on pourrait monter un sacré canular. Qu'est-ce que tu…

C'est hors de question !

Aller, Alex ! Ça va multiplier le tirage du journal par quatre au moins. Imagine les gros titres : TREIZE KUSCHRENADA VIVANT ! L'homme disparu il y a deux ans, assassiné par Romefeller réapparaît !

Non c'est non, Karl. Laisse tomber.

Pff, t'es pas drôle. »

Damian se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Son identité ressurgissait de temps à autre, lui laissant amertume et tristesse.

Une fois la guerre terminée, il avait prit l'identité d'Alexandre Fowl et avait trouvé ce travail de photographe. Mais le mystère de sa disparition n'ayant été résolu, les médias s'étaient emparés de l'affaire, espérant retrouver le général et le faire passer devant les tribunaux.

Pour le protéger, lui et les pilotes, avaient envoyé un faux rapport au journal le plus influent, relatant comment Romefeller avait décidé de la mort du général, sous prétexte qu'il devenait trop dangereux et possédait trop de pouvoir. Des photos avaient même étaient fournies : Quatre l'avait « maquillé », on aurait dit alors qu'il avait été criblé de balles. Du sang dégoulinait sur ses vêtements, son teint coloré de blanc pour paraître cadavérique… La mise en scène avait été parfaite.

À tel point que lorsque Duo était entré dans le garage pour garer sa moto, alors qu'il revenait de la galerie, il s'était rué sur lui en poussant des cris horribles. Il avait fallu des heures pour que les larmes se tarissent et que l'Américain se calme. Après… ben… Damian et Quatre s'étaient pris l'engueulade de leur vie pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Damian sourit à ce souvenir et surtout à la réconciliation qui en avait suivi.

Bref, en l'espace de quelques jours, le monde entier était au courant de sa mort. Damian avait enterré Treize Kuschrenada pour devenir Alexandre. Les autres pilotes l'appelaient encore ainsi, seul Duo qui était au courant de son passé l'appelait Damian.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience du fait que Réléna était arrivée, suivie de trois ministres et de quelques gardes du corps.

« Bonjour messieurs, excusez mon retard.

Ce n'est rien, nous avons pu mettre en place tout le matériel dont nous aurons besoin. Nous pouvons commencer ?

Oui. »

Damian se tenait derrière le caméraman, écoutant les questions s'enchaîner. Il devait intervenir en dernier et appréhendait ce moment. Une heure plus tard, Réléna mit fin à l'interview.

« Je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui.

D'accord, par contre il nous faudrait juste quelques photos.

Bien. »

Au moment où Damian allait s'avancer, un homme entra et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Réléna, détournant ainsi son attention. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Messieurs, vous allez faire la connaissance de mon nouveau conseiller. »

Les journalistes se frottaient les mains : un scoop. Damian se prépara à mitrailler. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant et le regard fier entra et se plaça aux côtés de la reine.

« Voici M. Van Horn. »

Damian commença ses photos. Une, deux, trois… ses doigts se crispaient peu à peu. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Ce visage… il connaissait ce visage. La peur commençait à affluer dans son cœur, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il ne se préoccupait même pas de Réléna qui l'avait reconnu, de ses lèvres pincées et de son regard haineux.

Il était totalement obsédé par ce visage dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Les photos faites, il ne put détacher ses yeux de cet homme surgi de son passé. Cela ne pouvait être lui, pourtant lorsqu'il baissa son appareil photo, il lu aisément l'éclat de surprise dans les yeux bleus.

Les journalistes posèrent encore quelques questions, puis Réléna et sa « suite » sortirent. Damian était totalement paralysé, debout au milieu de la pièce, alors que les journalistes sortaient un par un.

Faiblement un mot passa ses lèvres.

« Père…

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Houhou, Alex !

…

Eh ! Ça va ?

Je… je…

Et les gars, venez m'aider ! Alex n'a pas l'air d'aller bien !

Non, non… Ça va aller.

Tu es sûr. Tu es vraiment pâle, tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin.

Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais rentrer à la maison.

Tu vas pouvoir conduire ? Tu trembles comme une feuille. »

Étonné, Damian observa ses mains. En effet, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais comment rester de marbre alors que son père, qu'il croyait mort depuis des années, ressurgissait… Aux côtés de Réléna. Lui, un ennemi de la paix, était le conseiller de la reine de Sank, alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'au pouvoir absolu. Elle ne lisait plus les CV ou quoi ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était impossible. Pourtant.

Si son père était réapparu, quelque chose de terrible se tramait. De la surprise, il passa à l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas prévu. Pourquoi ? Pas déjà !

« Alex, tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir te chercher ? Ta femme peut-être ? »

Karl désignait l'alliance d'or fin à son annulaire gauche.

« Je veux bien.

D'accord, passe moi ton portable. »

Le caméraman s'éclipsa. Damian ne bougeait toujours pas, néanmoins son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse sur le pourquoi, le comment, dans quel but. Quelques minutes plus tard, Karl revint.

« Apparemment je suis tombé sur un ami à toi : Duo Maxwell, alors que j'ai composé le numéro correspondant à Honey. Il arrive. Je ne me suis pas planté ?

Non. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de son ami.

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ma femme. »

C'était une blague, mais Damian revint soudain à la réalité.

« Merci de me remonter le moral.

Je fais ce que je peux… C'est bizarre, le nom de ton ami me dit quelque chose. Duo Maxwell… Duo Maxwell… Il est connu ?

Franchement pour un journaliste, tu fais honte à la profession.

Comment ça ?

Duo était pilote de Gundam.

J'te crois pas… Lequel ?

Celui du Deathscythe. »

Karl ouvrit la bouche à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Damian regroupa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir de cet endroit de malheur. Juste avant de passer la porte, il jeta un regard à son collègue, qui avait fini de gober les mouches.

« Pendant que j'y suis, je ne suis pas réellement marié… Je vis avec un pilote de Gundam adorable et que j'aime de tout mon cœur. »

La mâchoire de Karl retomba. Il en aurait des choses à raconter à sa femme ce soir. Vivement demain, qu'il tire les vers du nez d'Alex.

Damian s'assit sur les marches, après avoir remis son matériel dans la voiture, ne gardant que la pellicule.

En plein soleil, il se prit la tête entre les mains, se demandant quel était l'imbécile qui lui avait laissé tomber tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Duo arriva sur une Ducati rouge vrombissante. Ce dernier ôta son casque, descendit du bolide, avant de courir vers l'Autrichien.

« Damian ! Ça va ? L'un de tes collègues viens de m'appeler en me disant que tu t'étais senti mal. Heureusement que j'avais mon portable sur moi. Chose exceptionnelle, je l'avais emmené à la galerie. J'ai failli en renverser mes pots de peinture.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il faut que je t'emmène chez le médecin ? À l'hôpital ? Damian ! ... Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Le jeune homme avait relevé la tête, un sourire sur le visage. Duo, une main sur son bras gauche, l'autre sur son front, était perdu.

« Tu as laissé l'une de tes peintures en plan… pour venir me chercher ?

Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Damian attira le natté sur ses genoux, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci. »

Il posa sa tête sur le blouson de cuir, tout contre le torse de Duo, recherchant son affection. Ce dernier commença à caresser les cheveux châtains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est Réléna ? Cette vilaine sorcière a voulu te jeter un sort ?

Oui et non…

Elle t'a lancé un crapaud.

Duo… mon père est revenu. »

Duo se crispa instantanément. Damian savait tout de son passé et réciproquement. Vu ce qu'il savait de cet homme, il préférerait encore avoir affaire aux dix plaies d'Égypte. Maintenant, il comprenait le trouble encré dans ses yeux, son teint pâle à faire peur, la chair de poule sur ses bras malgré la chaleur. Il resserra son étreinte, transmettant ainsi son soutien à Damian.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence fut rompu.

« Il faut prévenir les autres. »

Duo se releva et tendit un casque à l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Tous les deux grimpèrent sur la moto et partirent.

Dans le palais, un homme avait observé toute la scène, un téléphone en main, il composa un numéro.

« Oui c'est moi. Je veux que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur Duo Maxwell et les quatre autres pilotes de Gundams. »

* * *

1 Franchement je trouve que c'est pas trop cher payé. Si on m'avait fait ça, j'aurais sévi.

2 Imaginez Wufeï en prof de philo. Ça m'aurait peut-être évité de dormir huit heures par semaines, si j'avais eu un canon comme prof.

3 Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à sa place, franchement, si vous aviez un Duo attaché rien que pour vous ?

4 L'auteur décline toute responsabilité quant à la traduction qui pourrait germer dans vos cervelles. Je revendique ma non incitation à la violence verbale. Au fait vous y avez cru au lemon ! Et ben il n'y en aura pas. Ha ha ha ha. Je suis nulle en lemon. Snif.

_

* * *

_

_Tadam ! Alors qui est déçu, qui ne l'est pas ? Comme d'hab, j'accepte tout : les critiques (soyez sans pitié), les encouragements, les avis, les questions (je ne dévoile pas la suite même sous la torture). Dites-moi tout. _

_Pour le moment je ne suis pas encore trop sadique, profitez-en, lol. Un grand merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé pour Sacrifice et sans qui il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de suite. _

_Sniff, j'ai rien d'autre à vous dire pour l'instant. Bisous à toutes celles (et ceux peut-être) qui ont lu ce chapitre._

**Réponses reviews.**

Je sais que je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre aux reviews, alors que vous avez pris sur votre temps pour m'envoyer des encouragements. Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Kelidril : Merci pour le 1. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plut. J'espère qu'il en ait de même pour la suite. MERCI.

Aya : J est bien mort, mais t'inquiète j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour les faire souffrir, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as envoyé, ça fait super plaisir. Merki et gros bisous.

Youkai : J'aime beaucoup avoir tout plein de 1. Merci pour les félicitations elles me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par la suite. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux.Bisous.

Larm : C'est gentil de m'encourager pour l'inspiration, surtout qu'elle me fait défaut en ce moment. Va vraiment falloir que je me trouve une muse (enfin un plutôt « un » muse, plein de muscles… lol). Merci beaucoup bisous.

Pitchoune. Z : Heero sera bien uke, ne t'inquiète pas j'y travaille. Je le trouve beaucoup plus mignon comme ça. Mais on ne pourra pas réellement vérifier puisqu'il n'y aura pas de lemon, enfin c'est pas prévu (je suis trop nulle en lemon). Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Merci.

Florinoir : C'est vrai que J n'est pas si méchant, mais je voulais le zigouiller, car je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire à vrai dire. C'est tout, il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui prenne et c'est tombé sur lui. En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir eu une review de ta part car j'aime ce que tu écris (air extasiée : je rentre dans le panthéon des auteurs de fanfiction… Faut que j'arrête de fumer la moquette moi…). Enfin merci beaucoup d'avoir tapé 1 j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Shuya : C'est super gentil de m'envoyer des encouragements. Je suis contente de recevoir des 1 (j'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferais autant plaisir de recevoir des 1…). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci.

Kaorulabelle : Merci de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de la fic. C'est trop mimi de ta part. Bisous et merci.

Obscura : J'adore les suites de 1 comme ça. Je ne suis pas trop sensible au mode chibi-eyes mais t'inquiète je me dépêche d'écrire la suite. Merci beaucoup.

Hayko Maxwell : Je suis super contente que mes fics te plaisent autant. Merci pour ta reviews. Que penses-tu de la suite ?

Naïa : coucou à ma petite ptite collègue. Même si je l'ai déjà fait je te remercie encore. Bisous.

Aishanu soma : Merci pour les encouragements. Désolée mais les autres mads n'interviennent pas dans l'histoire. Je sais que je prends de grosses libertés avec l'histoire originale sur ce point-là.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Quoi qu'il arrive.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 2x13, 3x4, 1x5. Pour les autres, faut pas croire que vous allez tout savoir tout de suite non mais…

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 **

Les six pilotes se tenaient dans le salon, chez Heero et Wufeï. Damian et Duo venaient de tout leur expliquer. Heero quant à lui avait fait des recherches et avait apprit que le nouveau conseiller de Réléna se nommait Daryl Van Horn. A part son nom, il n'y avait aucune information sur cet homme.

« Treize, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

Malheureusement oui. Mais je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Je l'avais fait emprisonner moi-même, il y a presque 10 ans maintenant.

Tu as fait emprisonner ton propre père ?

Il avait fait tuer ma mère pour me récupérer, je me suis donc vengé… Mes hommes à l'époque, avaient eu pour ordre de le tuer. J'ai même vu son corps à la morgue. Apparemment, des soldats lui étaient restés fidèles.

Le problème c'est : qu'est-ce qu'il fait aux côtés de Réléna ? Tu penses qu'il puisse s'être rangé du côté des pacifistes.

Non, Quatre, non… Il aime trop le pouvoir. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est asservir le monde. Il m'a élevé dans cette optique et il avait presque réussit. Mais ce n'était pas ma quête de pouvoir qui m'a mené à la tête de Oz, mais la haine, la solitude. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu aller au bout. Je n'éprouve plus de haine aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus seul. J'ai des amis, un avenir avec celui que j'aime. »

Les yeux tournés vers le natté, il l'observait rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

"Il va falloir prévenir Réléna et faire une enquête plus approfondie sur lui.

Elle ne voudra jamais me croire, Heero, tu sais à quel point elle me hait. Elle n'a aucune confiance en moi.

Oui, mais elle a confiance en nous et, nous te croyons.

Merci.

Bon, je vais l'appeler. »

Quatre sortit de la pièce, le silence s'établit. Duo, installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assit son compagnon, passa ses bras autour des épaules de ce dernier. Damian était tendu, persuadé que quelque chose de grave allait se passer, laissant une trace de peur au fond de son cœur. Il observa les pilotes… ses amis : Heero calé contre Wufeï, Trowa. Il écoutait la voix de Quatre dans la pièce d'à côté.

En cas de nouveau conflit, quel serait l'impact sur leur vie. Ils avaient eut cette chance, voire ce miracle, de finir sains et saufs la guerre entre la Terre et les colonies. Il avait connu Duo, avait combattu avec eux pendant un an avant que la guerre prenne fin, et cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient tous heureux.

Son regard se détourna vers Duo. Que ferait-il, s'il venait à le perdre ? S'il ne pouvait le protéger ?

S'il y avait la guerre, ils pourraient toujours utiliser les Gundams et l'Epyon. Ils avaient la possibilité de défendre la Terre, les colonies, leurs familles mais il n'en était pas de même pour leur vie et celles de leurs compagnons.

Quatre revint au bout de quelques minutes.

« Réléna nous attend dans deux heures.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Que l'on avait des doutes sur l'un des hommes qui l'entourent et qu'elle ne devait en parler à personne avant que l'on arrive.

Bien. »

Une heure plus tard, Heero, Wufeï Quatre et Trowa montèrent dans le 4x4 de ce dernier, tandis que Duo et Damian grimpèrent sur la moto du natté. Il ne leur fallu que peu de temps pour au palais.

/-

Réléna les attendait en haut des marches, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de les revoir, hormis l'Autrichien. Elle avait aussi beaucoup de mal à accepter la relation de Heero avec Wufeï, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Voir le Chinois lui était douloureux, de la même manière qu'il lui avait été douloureux de voir Duo il y a quelques années.

Elle avait failli étrangler l'Américain, à la suite d'une soirée de gala où les pilotes lui avaient servi de gardes du corps.

Une fois la nuit tombée, les invités repartis, elle était entrée dans la chambre de Heero, pour lui demander quels étaient ses sentiments. Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, pour enfin avouer son amour au Japonais. Mais alors qu'elle avait entrouvert la porte de la chambre, elle avait pu voir l'ombre de deux corps dans le grand lit. Duo dormant profondément dans les bras de Heero. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, avant que son cœur ne soit emporté par la haine. Peu après, les pilotes disparurent, ne laissant qu'une jeune femme angoissée.

La présence de Duo était pourtant si simple à expliquer. Ce dernier ayant fait un cauchemar, s'était juste réfugié auprès de son meilleur ami.

La première fois qu'elle les revit après leur détention, Duo était avec Treize, Heero avec Wufeï. Elle n'avait rien dit, les accueillant en amie, sincèrement heureuse de les avoir retrouvé. Son rôle de reine l'isolait beaucoup de ses amis, de ses relations, mais elle ressenti encore plus le poids de la solitude, prenant conscience à ce moment-là que, jamais Heero ne se tournerait vers elle.

Son visage se tendit imperceptiblement en voyant à quel point les leurs étaient graves.

« Bonjour, je suis contente de vous voir. Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez venus.

Bonjour Réléna.

Salut.

Suivez-moi, allons dans mon bureau pour discuter. Quatre m'a fait part d'un problème apparemment.

C'est peu de le dire. »

Une fois la porte du bureau passé et les jeunes gens tous installés, Quatre entreprit d'expliquer la situation. Il fallait la convaincre de la culpabilité du conseiller et cela sans preuves. S'ils n'avaient rien découvert sur Van Horn, il en était de même pour Stanislas Kuschrenada. Ils n'avaient même pas une photo pour corroborer leurs dires.

La jeune reine les écouta calmement jusqu'au bout… avant d'éclater de rire.

« Décidément mon cher Treize, vous n'allez pas en vous arrangeant. Comment voulez-vous que les paroles d'un assassin et d'un fourbe valent quelque chose face à un homme qui a lutté pour la paix ? »

Son ton s'était fait cassant et agressif, elle chercher à tourner la situation en ridicule et Treize aussi.

« Quoi ! Espèce de…

Duo, calme-toi. »

Le natté retint le « bourrique » qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Damian ne disait rien, de peur de s'emporter et de tout faire capoter. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse tout rater, alors qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts.

« Réléna, Treize s'est battu à nos côtés pour la paix et ça tu ne peux le nier.

Ça ne suffit pas ! Qu'est-ce que quelques combats alors qu'il est quasiment à l'origine de cette guerre ?

Cet homme **est** Stanislas Kuschrenada, c'est un traître au Royaume de Sank ! Il profitera de la première occasion venue pour prendre le pouvoir dont vous êtes investie !

Pauvre fou !Cela fait des années que M. Van Horn travaille pour la paix et le bien-être des habitants de la Terre et des colonies. C'est lui qui est à la base du réseau d'espionnage des preventers. Il a aussi fait en sorte que des fonds soient apportés pour la construction des villes rasées par Oz… par vous, pour apporter de la nourriture et des soins aux colonies.

QUOI ! Mais c'est du délire…

Toutes les informations ont été vérifiées. Je ne prends pas n'importe qui dans mon entourage. De toute manière, je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour régler ce problème. »

Réléna appuya sur l'un des boutons de l'interphone.

« Oui, Mademoiselle.

Rebecca, veuillez faire venir M. Van Horn dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

Bien Mademoiselle. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence. Les pilotes retenaient leur souffle alors que Réléna avait déjà, dessiné sur ses lèvres, un sourire victorieux et remplit de mépris. Duo observait l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, nerveux. Il détourna la tête vers la jeune reine, déçu. Réléna était une personne exceptionnelle, mais elle pouvait se montrer des plus haïssable. À cause de son statut, de ses relations et contacts, elle pensait tout savoir, tout pouvoir contrôler. En un sens c'était légitime, elle possédait le plus grand réseau d'information de l'univers, elle était même arrivée à retrouver Heero, c'était pour dire. De plus ce n'était pas quelqu'un du genre à prendre des décisions à la va-vite, elle gardait la tête froide dans les pires situations et avait un minimum de bon sens. Duo était déçu de son attitude, qu'elle fasse passer ses intérêts personnels plutôt que ceux de son pays.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, avant que n'entre le conseiller, le visage impassible. Réléna qui fixait Damian pour percevoir la moindre faille, fut surprise de voir la peur au fond des yeux bleus… bleus comme ceux de Van Horn.

« Majesté ?

Daryl, Monsieur…

Alexandre Fowl.

Monsieur Fowl, ici présent, prétend que vous seriez en réalité M. Stanislas Kuschrenada, le père du défunt Treize Kuschrenada et, que vous souhaiteriez prendre ma place au pouvoir. »

Le ton ironique de Réléna montrait toute la haine qu'elle vouait à l'Autrichien.

« C'est totalement ridicule.

Oui, c'est exact. Jurez-vous n'avoir aucun lien avec Oz quel qu'il soit ?

Bien entendu.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela prouve Réléna !

Quatre à raison, nous avons fait des recherches sur lui et n'avons rien pu trouver, pas la moindre trace de son existence.

C'est normal, tout ce qui le concerne est en ma possession… tout comme tout ce qui vous concerne, ce qui concerne la plupart des gens qui se sont battus pendant la guerre.Vous vous êtes totalement laissé embarquer par ses divagations. Réfléchissez, bon sang ! Si vous lancez une recherche sur Heero Yuy ou Duo Maxwell, rien ne va vous dire qu'il s'agit de pilotes de Gundams, d'une vingtaine d'années, reconvertis en paysagiste et artiste de renom. Il vous a manipulé.

NON, c'est faux ! Tout ce que je...

Tout ce que **vous** cherchez à faire c'est installer le doute. Vous n'êtes pas aussi blanc que vous voudriez le faire paraître !

Ah, oui ! Et dans quel but je monterais cette histoire ? Pour prendre moi-même le pouvoir ?

Parfaitement.

Vous êtes folle !

D…… Treize calme-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Elle est frigide ça la met en colère c'est tout.

Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de sa majesté !

Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir, il y a dix ans !

Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez !

Duo, Treize calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça, ça n'avance à rien.

Vous feriez mieux de partir, en tout cas je ne vous retiendrais pas.

Bien, partons. »

Duo et Trowa encadrèrent l'Autrichien pour éviter qu'il ne saute à la gorge de Van Horn et sortirent, suivis de Wufeï, Quatre et Heero. Le natté pouvait sentir les tremblements convulsifs de son compagnon.

Réléna, quant à elle, avait perdu son sourire victorieux. Si elle avait haï Treize et ses valeurs pendant la guerre, elle ne pouvait nier la franchise dont il avait toujours fait preuve, même lorsqu'il était question de la prise d'un pouvoir absolu de Oz. Elle l'avait traité de fourbe mais jamais, il ne lui avait menti, ni n'avait joué avec elle. Sa haine l'avait fait franchir certaines limites. Après tout elle n'était pas omnisciente, en tant que reine, elle se devait de rester objective.

Les pilotes une fois sortis, elle permit à Van Horn de prendre congé.

« Rebecca, faites appeler le lieutenant Noin, s'il vous plaît.

Bien Mademoiselle. »

Lucrézia était restée à ses côtés, après la disparition de Zechs et faisait désormais partie de sa garde personnelle. Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié et avait partagé le deuil d'un frère, d'un amant.

La jeune femme était la seule personne, hormis les cinq pilotes, en laquelle elle avait une absolue confiance. De plus, elle avait gardé ses contacts avec les alliés d'Oz, ayant ainsi l'un des plus vastes réseaux d'information. Il ne lui coûtait rien de vérifier les dires de Treize, de comprendre pourquoi leurs regards se ressemblaient tant.

/-

Aucun ne disait mot alors qu'ils ressortaient du palais sous le soleil brûlant. Damian semblait se calmer peu à peu. Heero, Wufeï, Quatre et Trowa remontèrent en voiture, chacun promettant de se renseigner, chacun apportant quelques mots de soutien.

Au moment où la voiture partait, un majordome, style pingouin, apporta une lettre à Damian. Ce dernier s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

« Alors ?

Il me donne rendez-vous ce soir. Je dois me rendre sur les quais à 22h00… seul.

Seul ? Non, mais tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller tout seul. Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Duo que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? S'il voulait vraiment me supprimer il m'aurait donné ce rendez-vous de manière plus discrète.

Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, je ne le sens pas du tout… Prends au moins un micro.

Écoute, il faut que je le voie, que je m'explique avec lui. Je te promets que tout se passera bien.

Menteur !

S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu viendrais me chercher de toute manière, non ?

Jusqu'au bout du monde… Mais je préférerais quand même que tu retrouves ton chemin tout seul jusqu'à la maison. »

Duo se serra contre Damian, il pensait encore au bonheur auquel ils avaient goûté ces derniers mois, à la menace que représentait Van Horn dorénavant.

« Il faut que je passe au journal, après on va au resto puis tu me laisses sur les quais… et tu rentres à la maison ensuite. Promet-le moi, rentre à la maison.

…

Duo ? Promet-le moi.

Je…

Duo, promet-le moi !

Je t'attendrais à la maison.

C'est promis ?

Mais oui !

Sûr, sûr ?

Mais oui ! I run, I hide but I never lie… malheureusement. Bon on y va à ce resto. »

Duo se préparait à grimper sur la moto, lorsque deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et qu'un corps se colla contre son dos.

« Je t'aime Duo et quoi qu'il arrive…

Tu l'as dit, tout se passera bien.

… quoi qu'il arrive n'oublie jamais les mots que je t'ai dit en te donnant cet anneau. »

Damian passa ses doigts sur la bague, identique à celle que portait l'Américain. Une larme coula des yeux crépuscules. Duo monta sur la moto et mit son casque. La moto s'éloigna, serpentant dans les rues de la ville.

/-

Damian avait finalement pris un taxi pour aller jusqu'au port. Il lui avait fallu presque une demi-heure pour se forcer à quitter son amant, mais c'était plus sûr. Il savait pertinemment que Duo ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de rester. L'endroit était sombre et, par cette nuit sans lune, il n'y voyait presque rien. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient faiblement le quai n°12. M. Van Horn l'y attendait déjà et l'Autrichien s'avança, résolu.

« Bonsoir.

Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Toujours aussi direct… Je voulais, tout simplement, vous parler… te convaincre de mon identité, Treize.

C'est inutile… père. Je l'ai su, presque dans la minute où je t'ai vu. D'ailleurs, j'étais complètement et très désagréablement surpris… Je te croyais mort…

Il faut croire que c'est de famille. Lorsque tu as disparu, il y a deux ans, j'ai réellement été attristé.

Car j'allais enfin réaliser vos rêves ?

Oui et non. Mon fils avait réussi, là où j'avais échoué, réussit à tenir le monde dans sa main et, tout à coup pfut ! Envolé ! J'étais… triste.

Ben voyons, je vais pleurer.

Non réellement. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point le fait de savoir que tu étais mort m'a bouleversé.

Je suis affreusement désolé de vous avoir causé tant de tourments.

Par contre, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma joie de te revoir l'autre jour… qui a laissé la place à tant de déception lorsque j'ai appris ta… trahison et surtout sa cause. Alors comme ça, tu es pacifiste maintenant ?

Et oui. Bizarrement, cette voie me va comme un gant.

En es-tu si sûr ?

…

Et le jeune homme à la natte…

Laisse-le donc en dehors de tout ça… Il n'a aucune importance.

Je ne comprends pas. Tu as abandonné tout ce qui a fait ta vie pour… ce passe-temps ?

Un passe-temps ? … Je… Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Tu aimerais bien le savoir. Dans ce cas-là rejoins nous ?

Tu suis encore cette quête du pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

On en revient toujours à la même chose. Viens avec nous.

Nous ?

Une poignée de soldats libres et restés fidèles aux valeurs d'Oz, quelques hommes de Romefeller…

Tu n'as jamais cru en Oz et c'est grâce à ça que je t'ai éjecté. Les dirigeants d'Oz savaient très bien que tu les doublerais à la première occasion venue.

… et puis il y a Gabriel.

Quoi ! »

Un homme sortit de l'ombre. Environ 22 ans, des cheveux blonds, encadrant un visage à la peau hâlée et deux yeux verts mordorés. Il s'avança dans la lumière d'un réverbère, un 9 mm à la main.

Malgré des caractéristiques physiques différentes au premier abord, les traits de leurs visages étaient une preuve flagrante d'un lien de parenté entre lui et Damian.

Un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Damian.

« Bonsoir… mon frère. »

Les deux hommes s'observaient silencieusement. Le châtain était totalement abasourdi. Gabriel de trois ans son cadet, avait été amené un jour à la base de la même manière que lui. C'est ensemble qu'ils avaient effectué leur entraînement, ils s'étaient serrés les coudes lors des moments les plus difficiles. Mais Gabriel n'avait jamais pu supporter Oz et ses idéaux. De plus être dans l'ombre d'un frère promis à un avenir brillant et lésé de l'amour d'un père, l'avait poussé à fuir.

Un jour Damian était entré dans une chambre vide où ne restaient que les deux plaques de fer, prouvant son appartenance à l'armée, délaissées sur le matelas. Ses deux plaques qu'il avait gardé et qui se trouvaient avec les siennes dans sa chambre.

Quelques mois plus tard Damian apprenait que, tout comme sa mère, celle de Gabriel avait été assassinée. Une semaine plus tard son « père » était sous les verrous, Damian ayant réuni assez de preuves démontrant que Kuschrenada ne travaillait à la gloire d'Oz, mais à la sienne.

Damian avait recherché son frère pendant des années sans résultat. Il n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir de le retrouver, de pouvoir lui faire partager sa vision du monde. Et ce soir, il était devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction alors que Gabriel pointait une arme dans sa direction.

« Viens avec nous Treize. Aide nous à accomplir le rêve de notre père.

Depuis quand es-tu de son côté ?

Depuis… Il m'a demandé son aide lorsque tu l'as rejeté. Je lui ai apporté.

Tu l'as toujours détesté, pourquoi ? »

Gabriel baissa la tête pour dissimuler la tristesse lisible dans son regard.

« Gabriel, pourquoi ?

C'est ainsi il n'y a rien à ajouter. Maintenant tu vas nous suivre ? Treize, rappelle-toi ce que tu as essayé de construire il y a quelques années : un empire. Aurais-tu oublié l'idéal pour lequel tu te battais, pour lequel père et moi nous nous battons aujourd'hui ? »

Gabriel vit soudain un mélange de sentiments se peindre sur le visage de Damian. Un mélange de doute, d'abattement, de confusion. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il était autrefois. Il gouvernait le monde, manipulait toutes les grandes puissances qui désiraient alors se partager le globe et les colonies. Il maîtrisait tout, avait le pouvoir sur tout, mais… Mais quoi ? Rien. Il était à sa place alors.

« Je… je ne sais plus.

Mon fils, ta place est à nos côtés. Ces hommes… Duo t'a abusé, a joué avec tes sentiments. Viens avec nous. »

Damian, l'air décidé, s'approcha de son cadet en lui tendant la main. Une étreinte fraternelle s'en suivi, scellé de quelques mots.

« Ma place est à vos côtés. »

Un sourire illumina chacun des visages, puis les trois silhouettes s'engouffrèrent dans une voiture noire, garée non loin de là. Des phares se reflétèrent sur la surface de l'eau, avant que de disparaître entre les entrepôts.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme d'habitude envoyez-moi pleins de reviews même si c'est pour me dire que vous trouvez cette histoire nulle, mal écrite, sans aucun intérêt..._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Merci et bisous à tous. _

**Réponse reviews.**

Gwenaelle : Merci pour ta reviex ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plait à quelqu'un. Désolé si je n'ai pas gran dchose à te dire de plus pour le moment. Bisous.

Kelidril : Moi ke trouve que Wufêï est trop chou en prof... Enfin ce n'est qu'un avis perso. Quel métier tu le vois faire toi ?En tout cas merci de montrer tant d'empressement à vouloir lire la suite. C'est trop gentil. Bisous.

Naïa : j'espère que tu es contente de cette suite. Même si je n'en suis pas très satisfaite moi-même. pour les fautes... et ben tant pis. Je te fais de gros bisous. A bientôt. Gos bibis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Quoi qu'il arrive.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 2x13, 3x4, 1x5. Pour les autres, faut pas croire que vous allez tout savoir tout de suite non mais…

**Avertissement :** OOC de Heero et Trowa.

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Je vous fais tous des bisous. Un petit clin d'oeil à ma Louloute et à Naïa. _

_Pendant que j'y pense est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce que c'est que "Hits" lorsque l'on va dans la rubrique "Stats" du menu de fanfiction. Merci. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Duo se réveilla. Une douleur sourde le brûlait, courant sur sa colonne vertébrale, un rayon de soleil lui chauffait la joue. Il sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était encore assis à la table de la cuisine : Damian n'était pas rentré. Cette certitude le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'alla même pas vérifier les pièces de la maison et se dirigea aussitôt vers le téléphone.

L'inquiétude qui l'avait maintenu éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, s'était transformée en angoisse. Il avait du mal à composer le numéro, ses doigts appuyant plus souvent à côté des touches que dessus. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

Les mains toujours tremblantes, il composa enfin le numéro de Quatre et Trowa. La veille au soir, il avait déjà contacté tous les pilotes pour leur expliquer la situation.

« Allô ? Quatre ?

Duo. Alors…

Il n'est pas rentré ! Je vais appeler Heero et Wufeï, puis le journal au cas où ils auraient des nouvelles, mais ça m'étonnerait. Peux-tu appeler Réléna pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe… Moi, je ne pourrais pas le faire sans lui crier dessus. Dis-lui de trouver Von Horn ! Que j'arrive d'ici une heure ou deux ! Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve !

Duo, s'il te plaît calme-toi.

Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, tu comprends ! Je le sens au fond de mon cœur, Quatre j'ai peur. »

Ses derniers mots, résultat d'un murmure mirent fin aux tremblements qui secouaient le jeune homme depuis quelques minutes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Duo sentait son corps se glacer, le froid se répandre dans ses membres. Il avait peur, il était terrifié à la simple pensée de perdre son ami, son amant… son aimé. Sa peau déjà pâle, devenait translucide, de fines veines bleutées palpitaient au rythme d'un cœur qui ralentissait peu à peu, qui devenait trop lent.

Duo prenait conscience que de Damian dépendait sa vie, que sa perte signifiait sa mort. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre, s'il venait à disparaître.

Il n'avait même plus la force de ressentir la moindre haine envers Von Horn. Ce dernier n'existait plus. Plus rien n'existait hormis l'Autrichien. Il sombrait peu à peu, son cœur ne savait plus quels sentiments suivre. Il s'emballa subitement : s'il l'avait déjà définitivement perdu ? S'il était déjà trop tard ?

Une douleur intense déchira sa poitrine, alors qu'il tombait à genoux, près du combiné. Il n'arrivait plus à se calmer, son souffle saccadé… Il se sentait partir.

Une voix résonna à ses oreilles, le rappelant à la réalité. Une réalité où tout n'était pas encore perdu.

« Duo, tu m'entends ? Réponds… DUO !

Je… je suis là.

Tu m'as fait peur. Ça va ?

Euh, oui. Oui, c'est rien, un étourdissement.

Rien ! Écoute je te rejoins chez Réléna, ok ?

Oui, merci. À tout à l'heure.

Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Oui je vais bien. Je vais appeler Heero et Wufeï.

D'accord. »

Duo raccrocha le téléphone. Quatre se retourna vers Trowa, tremblant comme une feuille. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de concentration sur le Français pour retrouver son calme. Le châtain s'avança vers lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras puissants et posa sa tête au creux de sa nuque.

« Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

…

Je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau.

À nouveau ?

S'il arrive quelque chose à Treize… Duo disparaîtra aussi

Ne t'inquiète pas, nous le retrouverons. »

Trowa releva la tête de Quatre, sa main soulevant le menton de l'Arabe. Un sourire illumina son visage, rendant plus brillant encore ses yeux verts.

« Et puis, crois-tu vraiment que Treize l'abandonnerait comme ça ?

Non. Tu as raison… Je vais appeler Réléna.

Moi je vais aller chez Heero pour entamer les recherches. Tu me déposes en passant.

D'accord. »

Quatre et Trowa s'embrassèrent instinctivement, mus par un réel besoin. Comme en temps de guerre, la crainte d'être séparés rejaillissait dans leur cœur.

Chose rare, Trowa entendait les battements de son âme qui s'affolaient, alors qu'il sentait le corps chaud de son compagnon tout contre le sien, conscient que, tout comme Duo, il ne pourrait jamais survivre à la mort du jeune blond.

Ce dernier caressa furtivement la joue du Français, écartant sa mèche, pour contempler ses yeux. Puis, il lui tourna le dos pour prendre le téléphone et composa le numéro du palais.

/-

Lorsque Quatre et Trowa débarquèrent chez Heero et Wufeï, une Ducati rouge y était déjà garée.

Le Chinois soupira de soulagement en voyant le véhicule arriver. Il avait proposé à Duo de l'accompagner, mais monter derrière le natté ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça. Ce dernier ne tenait pas en place et était au bord de la panique et de la crise de nerfs.

« Aller, Wu ! Dépêche-toi !

Tu sais je vais finalement monter avec Quatre.

Et ben bouge ton popotin impérial !

Il y a un changement de programme, Réléna nous a dit de tous venir. Elle a quelque chose à nous montrer.

Wufeï et moi prenons la voiture. On vous suit.

OK.

C'est pas trop tôt !»

Duo fit un signe à Quatre avant de partir en trombe et de déraper dans la cour.

« Maxwell ! Mes tulipes ! »

Heero s'approcha de son compagnon, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« T'inquiètes, elles n'ont rien. On y va, sinon on va se faire tuer par l'autre baka.

Hum. »

Heero regarda tendrement son compagon, adorant voir cette moue entre la colère et l'exaspération se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

/-

Les pilotes montèrent les marches du palais avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte Duo et Réléna se faisaient face. Ils n'avaient pu rattraper le natté et sachant à quelle vitesse ils étaient venus, Duo avait du exploser des reccords.

Sans un mot, ils se fixaient intensément. Wufeï se racla la gorge, brisant le silence. La blonde détourna la tête vers eux, des éclairs de colère brillant au fond de ses yeux.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe, cet abruti ne veut rien me dire !Il me fixe comme un Rotweiller prêt à attaquer !»

Quatre esquissa un sourire, sachant pertinemment que si Duo ouvrait la bouche et laissait place à sa colère, il lui sauterait à la gorge. Il n'avait rien expliqué à la jeune reine. Les trois pilotes s'assirent, Trowa s'adossant à un mur, près de la fenêtre.

« S'il s'agit de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir.

Idiote !

Duo, calme-toi. Réléna, Treize a reçu un message de Van Horn lui donnant rendez-vous hier soir… depuis nous n'avons aucune nouvelle.

Je suppose que vous accusez Von Horn de l'avoir kidnappé, bien entendu. En même temps s'il n'a disparu que depuis hier soir, on ne peut encore rien affirmer. Il a peut-être eu du boulot ou, dans le cas on ne peut plus improbable, où Daryl Von Horn serait son père, s'est saoulé pour oublier son… triste passé. »

Devant son sourire victorieux, Duo se retint mentalement de ne pas l'étrangler avec sa tresse. Il tourna une bonne centaine de fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Je n'ai reçu aucun coup de fil, aucun message. Il n'est pas allé travailler ce matin, ses collègues et son patron ne savent absolument pas où il est.

Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Réléna, je suis soldat avant tout et je me fie à mes intuitions. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose…

Et tu veux que je fasse faire une enquête basée sur tes intuitions peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire !

Calmez-vous. Ça ne sert à rien de…

Espèce de garce !

HARPIE ! Si ça se trouve, il s'est juste sauvé pour échapper à tes crises d'hystérie ! Tu es incapable de te contrôler !

Tu es pourtant toujours en vie ! Mal bais… !

Ça suffit !

Heero a raison, on dirait des gosses. Si nos soupçons sont fondés, il n'y a pas que la vie de Treize qui sera en jeu. Réléna, tu es la représentante de la paix, et toi Duo, l'un de ses serviteurs. Cela ne vous empêche pas de vous battre comme des chiffonniers. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de vous observer vous quereller ! »

Duo et Réléna baissèrent la tête, accablés de honte. Pour arriver à confondre Von Horn et à retrouver Damian ils devaient travailler ensemble.

« Je ne peux rien faire officiellement, c'est trop tôt.

Dis-nous au moins où est Von Horn. Donne-nous une adresse, n'importe quoi pour que l'on entame les recherches.

Je n'ai qu'une adresse et… s'il avait fait quelque chose je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bête pour installer son quartier général chez lui, non ?

Hum. Et lui ? Où est-il ?

Parti en France pour une visite diplomatique… Dès que je le pourrais, j'organiserais les recherches pour Treize et mettrais tous les hommes qu'il faudra à votre disposition.

Mer… merci Réléna. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Inquiète, orgueilleuse, elle n'avait pas réussi à leur parler de la disparition de Noin, qui devant l'informer le plus souvent possible, ne l'avait pas fait depuis avant-hier soir.

Von Horn était absent certes. Mais s'il était en France, elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il en retournait, n'ayant reçu aucun message depuis son départ.

Mentalement elle se mordait les doigts de n'avoir cru les pilotes lors de leur première visite. Elle n'avait pas su écouter ceux qui l'avaient aidée à instaurer une paix, désormais en danger. Et tout cela à cause de quoi ? De vieilles rancœurs, de sa haine envers Treize. La mort de son frère, choisissant de se sacrifier pour l'instigateur de cette guerre, l'avait profondément blessée.

Mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte son ressentiment envers Duo. Elle avait tant aimé Heero, un être franc et toujours égal à lui-même ; tant haït Duo, le seul à avoir pleinement sa confiance et son amitié… son amour. Oui, elle avait cru que l'amour les liait, jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait vu arriver avec Wufeï.

Elle se sentait maintenant tellement bête d'en avoir voulu à Duo, à Wufeï… à Treize. Elle serait peut-être, ce qui ferait retomber le monde dans la guerre. Ses doutes, ses craintes s'averraient au fil des minutes.

Von Horn pouvait être Stanislas Kuschrenada, poulait à coup sûr remettre Oz sur le devant de la scène.

Elle était ridicule. Son inquiétude grandissante se tournait vers Lucrezia, qu'elle avait envoyé seule, sans renforts. Si Von Horn était vraiment le père de Treize, qui sait ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Elle avait peut-être perdu sa confidente, sa seule amie. Réléna retint un sanglot, elle devait rester de marbre devant eux.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ?

J'ai reçu une cassette, il y a environ deux heures et elle nous est à tous adressée.

Comme si on avait le temps de se mater une vidéo ! »

Duo s'était levé, furibond, et s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Il est possible que ça le concerne. »

Sa main s'arrêta sur la poignée. Il n'osait pas se retourner, tant le ton que Réléna avait pris l'apeurait. Il avait senti ces notes de douleur et de regret que chacun utilise lorsque l'on a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Il se retourna, croisant le regard triste de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir.

« Tu l'as déjà regardée ?

Non. »

Réléna comprenait maintenant à quel point rester dans l'attente pouvait être frustrant. Le fait de se sentir impuissant était horrible et inhumain. Finalement Duo et elle n'avaient pas à être ennemis. Quatre l'avait dit : ils devaient travailler ensemble. Cette cassette qu'elle tenait entre les mains ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle l'introduisit dans le magnétoscope et la bande se mit à défiler.

L'écran leur dévoila Von Horn et Damian sur un quais. Le cœur de Duo fit un bon dans sa poitrine,comprenant qu'il s'agissait de ce qui s'étaitpassé cette nuit.Quatre pouvait voir les doigts de l'Américain, crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, les phalanges blanchies par la pression.

Chacun retenait son souffle. Hormis Réléna, personne ne fut réellement surpris par la confirmation de l'identité de Von Horn. La jeune reine ressentait tant de honte de n'avoir pu croire en ses amis et même en Damian. Elle avait introduit elle-même un traître dans son entourage.

Tous étaient tendus, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Kuschrenada parlait de la trahison de Treize à son encontre, de Duo. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se comprimer lorsqu'il entendit Damian dire qu'il n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Ses amis jetaient des coups d'œil dans sa direction, observaient son visage défait par la douleur et abasourdi. Tous s'attendaient à ce que sa colère… ou sa tristesse éclate. Mais il se contint et regarda, impassible, la suite.

Kuschrenada venait de lui demander de les rejoindre… lui et Gabriel. Duo eut la même réaction que Damian : surprise et incompréhension.

« C'est impossible !

Duo, qui est-ce ?

Son demi-frère.

Quoi ! »

Quatre n'obtint pas de réponse, Duo avait reporté son attention sur l'écran. Gabriel venait de confirmer ses dires ; la détermination que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de l'Autrichien avait totalement disparu. Il semblait perdu. La conversation reprit entre les deux hommes. Chacun regarda l'écran, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que les petits points noirs, gris et blancs parsèment la paroi de verre. La dernière phrase prononcée par Damian résonnait encore dans leurs esprits.

_Ma place est à vos côtés..._

Réléna éteignit le téléviseur, sincèrement désolée pour Duo qui, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, se tenait la tête entre les mains. Des larmes s'écrasaient sur la moquette dans un silence total.

Trowa restait impassible. Wufeï et Heero, les yeux remplis de haine, pensaient à la manière la plus efficace de faire souffrir celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur ami. Quatre avait passé ses bras autour des épaules du natté, tentant de le réconforter par sa présence.

Duo était totalement abattu. Comment avait-il pu lui mentir… pendant aussi longtemps ? Comment avait-il pu trahir son amour ?

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, trop de pensées assaillaient son esprit, tant de données contradictoires avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières années : tout ce que Damian lui avait apporté, lui avait dit. Son esprit faisait défiler leurs souvenirs communs, tous les moments de joie, de peine, chaque sourire, chaque déclaration… Il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là, de l'éclat d'un réverbère sur sa bague.

_Quoi qu'il arrive._

Ces mots, cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet, telle une balle en plein cœur. C'était impossible, il ne l'avait pas trahi. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait y coire. Damian avait fait cela pour les protéger, pour infiltrer le camp adverse, il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était ça ! Il n'y avait que cette possibilité.

Peu à peu, l'espoir revint. C'était tellement évident, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il devait le retrouver, en finir avec son père pour qu'ils puissent retourner à leur petite vie tranquille et où ils étaient heureux.

« Duo, ça va aller ?

Oui. Quatre, tout va bien. »

Le visage toujours enfoui dans ses mains, il réfléchissait, cherchant le moyen de le délivrer, n'écoutant qu'à peine les paroles de Réléna.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir écouté. Si j'avais eu confiance en vous, Treize ne se serait pas rallié à son père et Lucrezia n'aurait pas disparu.

Noin ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec cette histoire ?

Je lui avais demandé d'enquêter sur Von Horn, juste au cas où. Elle devait me donner des nouvelles régulièrement… ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. De plus, je n'arrive pas à la joindre et personne ne sait où elle est.

Elle a laissé une piste ou des indices ?

Je ne sais pas. Heero peux-tu reprendre les recherches à partir de ce qu'elle aurait laissé ?

Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

Bien… Tout est de ma faute. Duo, je suis vraiment désolée…

Pour moi cette cassette ne veut rien dire, alors attends un peu pour les excuses. C'est à lui que tu les feras.

Quoi ?

Bon il faut que j'y aille j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher. Je vous laisse, à plus tard.

Espèce de shazi. Cela ne te suffit pas ! Tu ne comprends donc pas !

Si Wufeï, j'ai tout compris.

Mais… »

L'Américain sortit du bureau sans leur laisser le temps de l'en empêcher. Les pilotes entendirent sa moto vrombir et s'éloigner.

« Son amour l'aveugle, il ne peut pas réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Quatre tu devrais rester auprès de lui. On ne sait jamais, il est tellement imprévisible.

D'accord, j'y vais.

Je viens avec toi.

Réléna, on te tient au courant.

Je vais lancer les autorités sur la piste de Von Horn.»

Les quatre pilotes prirent congé de la jeune femme. Arrivés aux voitures, Quatre embrassa doucement Trowa et s'installa à la place du conducteur. Wufeï, toujours aux côtés de Heero, était perdu dans ses pensées, inquiet pour Duo.

« Hé ho ?

Hum, pardon.

À tout à l'heure ?

Oui, sauf si l'autre nigaud se casse la gueule avec son engin de malheur.

Ça, ça ne risque pas. Un jour il a réussi à sortir d'une base sur une 50, une balle dans une épaule… et en plus il m'a semé.

Mais bien sûr.

Tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais. Allez vas-y.

Ne reste pas trop longtemps scotché sur ton PC… et ne tente rien d'immodéré.

Promis. »

Wufeï commençait à s'éloigner du Japonais, lorsque sur un soupir il se retourna et embrassa Heero qui boudait.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais oublier mon bisou.

Moi ? Jamais... S'il te plaît, fais attention. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Wufeï, un bras autour de la taille de Heero, puis le Chinois monta aux côtés de Quatre.

/-

Un vent frais soufflait cette nuit-là et, dans la pénombre deux silhouettes se fondaient avec le décor. Heero et Trowa avaient rampé sur le sol pour atteindre le sommet d'une colline. Entourés par la forêt et surplombant une ancienne scierie, ils observaient les alentours. Tout semblait vide.

Ils avaient suivit la piste de Lucrézia, qui les avait conduit jusqu'à ce bâtiment désaffecté et abandonné depuis quelques années.

« Ça va faire deux heures qu'on attend !

Et ?

Wufeï va me passer un savon quand je vais revenir. Aaaa… Aaaa… ATCHA ! Et ça va être pire si je tombe malade.

Ha ha ha ha ! Le soldat parfait aurait-il peur de notre petit Chinois ?

Ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec… Mais bon il est si mignon quand il est en colère, son petit nez se fronce, il devient tout rouge et…

Il t'a transformé en Bisounours ma parole ! Je vais le tuer. Qu'a-t-il fait de mon ami ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un Bisounours ? »

Heero avait haussé un sourcil et reprit son air sérieux et impassible.

« C'est pas une insulte ! Oh… et puis laisse tomber.

…

Heero ! »

Trowa lui désignait le bâtiment. Une voiture noire venait d'arriver et s'était engouffrée par l'une des portes.

« On va voir ?

Je vais me faire décapiter.

Sauf si on ramène Von Horn et Treize.

Je lui dirais que c'est de ta faute.

Si tu veux. Aller on bouge. »

Les deux pilotes se glissèrent furtivement jusqu'aux murs de tôle, passant de zone d'ombre en zone d'ombre. Les réflexes des soldats n'avaient pas disparu, ils étaient toujours aussi rapides et silencieux. En moins de deux minutes, ils étaient entrés et cachés derrière une pile de bois, à une dizaine de mètres de la voiture.

Le moteur s'arrêta, une portière s'ouvrit laissant sortir Von Horn. Ce dernier se dirigea jusqu'à un monte-charge qui s'enfonçait dans la terre. Heero et Trowa coururent jusqu'à la cage du monte-charge et s'accrochèrent à la corde qui tenait la nacelle.

Lorsque le mécanisme se stoppa enfin, ils descendirent sur le toit de la nacelle. De là, au travers des grilles, ils pouvaient voir deux couloirs, vides. Ils se laissèrent tomber et suivirent Von Horn. Les installations étaient beaucoup plus récentes que la scierie, assez élaborées pour comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas étaient faites du jour au lendemain, mais depuis deux ou trois ans.

Les deux hommes longeaient les couloirs, évitant les soldats, prenant leurs repères. Ils passèrent plusieurs salles de contrôles, des armureries, des cellules. Tout était minutieusement organisé. Von Horn… Kuschrenada avait tout prévu et était prêt à passer à l'attaque.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un endroit plus reculé de la base, des quartiers qui devaient lui être réservés. Il entra dans l'une des pièces. Deux ombres s'approchèrent lentement pour écouter ce qu'il se passait. Von Horn n'était pas seul, ils purent reconnaître Treize. Tous deux parlaient du plan conçu pour attaquer Sank. Ils mettaient au point les derniers détails pour évincer Réléna.

L'attaque du palais n'était, en soi, pas si difficile, Réléna ayant du retirer les forces armées qui le défendaient. En temps de paix, les instances internationales considéraient qu'il était inacceptable que des soldats soient présents sur un territoire quel qu'il soit. Les quelques soldats qu'avaient pu croiser Heero et Trowa dans la base suffiraient amplement.

Heero lança un regard plein de tristesse à son ami. Ils devaient prévenir Réléna et les autres. Ils devaient prévenir Duo, lui dire que Treize s'était vraiment rangé aux côtés de son père. Le Japonais prit un téléphone dans sa poche : pas de réseau. Trowa posa sa main sur son épaule. Quelque chose clochait. Après un signe de la tête, ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin. Au détour d'un couloir, ils se stoppèrent : en face d'eux, dix soldats les tenaient en joue.

« Si j'étais à votre place, je ne tenterais rien. »

Derrière eux se tenaient Kuschrenada1, Treize et Gabriel. Armé d'une mitraillette, ce dernier les força à avancer vers l'une des salles de contrôles.

* * *

1 Et fils, experts en prise de pouvoir.

Et voilà !_ J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçues. Pour Heero, j'espère que ça personnalité un peu fleur bleue ne vous a pas choqué, mais moi je l'aime bien comme ça, il est trop mignon. Vous inquiétez pas pour la suite elle va vite arriver puisque que j'ai finit d'écrire cette histoire dans son intégralité. Donc voilà. _

_Je vous remerci d'avoir prit sur votre temps libre pour lire ce chapitre. MERCI, MERCI._

**Réponse aux reviews.**

Naïa : coucou ptite puce, j'ai pas grand chose à te dire. Merci de me laisser des reviews, c'est gentil, mais s'il te plaît ne regarde plus les fautes, il risque d'y en avoir... ... :( Malgré mes menaces, j'ai quand même mis ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il t'a plu. Merci de t'avoit mis sur ta liste d'auteurs préférés, même si je ne sais pas si c'est très objectif... LOL. Gros bisous.

Kelidril : Comme d'habitude tes reviews me font super plaisir. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton brevet. Pour Wufeï ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu devenir... Je sais pas moi... Nettoyeur de piscine chez Réléna. lol. Enfin j'espère que cette suite te convient et te poussera à lire les autres chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Bisous.

Youkai : Je suis contente que tu aimes Treize, c'était un peu le but de le faire passer pour gentil. J'en avais marre de lire des fic avec Treize en ordure, qui veut absolument contrôler le monde... C'était trop cliché. Est-ce que le couple 1x5 te plaît toujours autant ?Je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour celle que tu avais envoyé pour Sacrifice, ça fait super plaisir.

A toutes celles qui m'avait envoyé des reviews pour avoir cette suite, j'espère que vous ne regrettez pas de m'avoir encouragé à l'écrire, je vous remercie toutes. Bisous à Kelidril (encore), Aya, Youkai (encore), Larm, Pitchoune. Z, Florinoir, Shuya, Kaorulabelle, Obscura, Naïa et Hayko Maxwell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Quoi qu'il arrive.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi. Par contre Gabriel, le pater et un perso qui intervient à la fin de ce chapitre sont rien qu'à moi. Pas touche !

**Couples :** 2x13, 3x4, 1x5. Pour les autres, faut pas croire que vous allez tout savoir tout de suite, non mais…

**Avertissement : **Le debut de ce chapitre commence (temporellement parlant) avant la fin du chapitre 3. OOC d'Heero et de Trowa, mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué.

_Me revoilà donc pour un quatrième chapitre. J'ai attendu un petit peu plus avant de le mettre en ligne, car on m'a affirmé qu'il était très sadique de couper le chapitre 3 ainsi. Je vous rassure la fin de ce chapitre est encore pire. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Quatre et Wufeï avaient réussi à retrouver Duo. Après quelques petits coups de téléphone, ils avaient appris qu'une moto rouge avait semé quatre voitures de police, alors qu'elle roulait à 140 Km/h en plein centre ville. Des avis de recherche avaient été lancés, mais même s'il était arrêté, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Duo ne s'échappe de sa cellule.

À force de suivre les sirènes, Quatre et Wufeï avaient enfin compris où se dirigeait l'Américain : vers le QG des préventers. Duo y allait souvent, surtout lorsque Damian partait en reportage, pour enquiquiner les nouvelles recrues où se plonger les mains dans le cambouis. Il avait toujours été un génie en mécanique et était d'un grand secour dans la transformation des MS en aides de chantier. La décision de faire des armures des outils au service de l'homme avait été prise à la fin de la guerre, mais il fallait auparavant les débarrasser de leurs armes.

En ce qui concernait Duo, le problème restait à savoir pourquoi il y allait. S'il avait vraiment envie de faire des dégâts, il lui suffisait de reprendre les commandes du Deathscythe et non d'un tas de boulons.

Duo ouvrit une armoire. Sur les portes de celle-ci on pouvait voire son nom taggé à la peinture noire, accompagné d'une flopée de menaces, d'injures et de dessins montrant des scènes de torture pour que l'on ouvre son armoire sous aucun prétexte. Les nouvelles recrues qui connaissaient son caractère n'osaient même pas s'en approcher.

À l'intérieur : des couteaux, des poignards de toutes les tailles et formes possibles. On trouvait aussi de petits crochets de fer et assez de plastique pour faire sauter tout le bâtiment. Bref tout l'attirail du parfait petit terroriste1.

Le natté se frotta les mains.

« Ça va saigner ! »

Il se chargea en premier lieu de dissimuler sur lui les plus petites lames. Puis ce fut au tour des poignards et lames de jet. Vint le tour de sa petite favorite, affectueusement appelée : Hécate 2. Il frôla la surface lisse et froide de ce poignard particulier, qu'un armurier aurait jugé inestimable. La poignée d'argent, fine, était entièrement ciselée et rehaussée d'or par endroits. Les arabesques qui y étaient gravées représentaient des flammes qui continuaient de s'étendre sur la lame d'acier. Chaque tracé était fin, aucun défaut n'était visible. L'arme était légère malgré les matériaux avec lesquels elle avait été faite. C'était une splendeur.

Damian l'avait faite faire exprès pour lui, lorsqu'il était encore prisonnier de la base3. Il sourit.

"Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? "

Les deux pilotes qui se tenaient dernière lui avancèrent.

" Duo, tu ne pourras pas le sauver tout seul.

Je sais. Vous allez m'aider ?

À détruire Kuschrenada, oui. Mais pour Treize…

Quatre qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ? Mourir n'aurait servi à rien !

C'est vrai. Comprends-moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres à cause de lui où que tu meures pour lui. Prends au moins conscience, qu'il est possible qu'il… qu'il…

Désolé, je ne le peux pas. J'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas… Vous venez avec moi ? Quatre ?

…

Wu ?

Je t'accompagne.

Duo... Je... Moi aussi. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, en tes sentiments.

Merci. "

Ils repartirent, ils devaient passer au journal pour prendre quelques affaires et Duo devait aller à la gallerie. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez Qautre pour récupérer quelques armes, puis chez Heero et Wufeï.Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient trouvé une piste, qui leur permettrait de retrouver Damian et Lucrézia.

-/-

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Wufeï ouvrit la porte, avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur l'interrupteur. Il fit rapidement le tour de la maison.

"Alors ?

Personne. Heero aurait au moins pu me laisser un mot, un message… Où est sa fichue machine ?

Je l'ai vu sur la table du salon. Mais il ne risque pas d'exploser en ne reconnaissant pas son maître ?

Très drôle Duo. "

Une diode verte clignotait sur le côté de l'ordinateur. Wufeï fit glisser la souris, réveillant l'écran. Heero avait bien laissé un message.

_Tenshi._

_Trowa et moi sommes partis vérifier une piste. Il est 14h, on devrait être de retour vers 18h. Je t'embrasse. Tendrement, Heero._

"Comme c'est mignon !

Quelle heure est-il ?

20h, faut dire que vous m'avez coursé longtemps et puis c'est plus aussi simple de semer les flics de nos jours.

Merde !

Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose.

Si c'était le cas, ils nous auraient prévenu.

Tu connais Heero, il a du…

Non ! Il m'avait promis ! Il m'avait promis de ne pas s'embarquer dans… dans… »

Les yeux humides, Wufeï serrait les poings. La colère émanait de lui. Quatre, quant à lui, restait calme, confiant en Trowa et Heero. Il savait au fond de lui qu'ils allaient bien. Même s'il n'utilisait plus son empathie, il savait qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

Avec la fin de la guerre, il avait perdu l'habitude de chercher à savoir quels étaient les états d'âme de chacun. De plus, il ne voulait plus ressentir aucune douleur, il voulait juste être heureux. L'Arabe avait confiance en Trowa, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

"Wu, ne t'inquiète pas. S'ils ont réussi à trouver quelque chose, une piste, peut-être qu'ils nous ont laissé des indices.

Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas les codes d'accès, je ne me sert jamais de l'ordinateur. Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'écris tous mes cours à la main.

Ouais, et c'est pas avec nos talents de hacker que l'on va pouvoir entrer dans les fichiers.

Wufeï, est-ce que tu peux accéder aux mails ?

Oui, c'est à vrai dire la seule chose que je sais faire sur un ordinateur. Je hais cette machine. "

Duo et Quatre sourirent. Combien de fois le natté avait failli assassiner cette pauvre boîte de ferraille et de plastique. Toujours en le faisant exprès bien entendu.

Le brun, au bout de quelques minutes, arriva à la messagerie.

"Pas de nouveaux messages.

Est-ce qu'il a envoyé quelque chose ?

Oui, à 13h34. Il a envoyé un mail à… à toi Duo.

Ouvre-le.

Je ne peux pas, il l'a crypté. Tu ne peux le lire que sur ton PC à l'aide d'un mot de passe.

C'est quoi cette connerie ! C'est pas possible de faire ça ! Depuis quand les ordis reconnaissent vraiment leurs maîtres ?

Apparemment c'est possible.

Et depuis quand il pirate Internet ?

Il avait peut-être peur que l'on suive sa piste, comme ce que l'on est en train de faire.

C'est pas une raison pour diriger les premiers terroristes venus chez moi !

En attendant, on part à la planque.

Eh ! C'est chez moi maintenant, plus une planque ! Pour la peine je te tire la langue. Mmmmmm.

Duo, on a pas le temps pour tes enfantillages. "

-/-

Heero, Trowa et Damian se tenaient dans le fond de la pièce, face à une multitude d'écrans de contrôle. Von Horn et Gabriel se trouvaient devant eux, l'air réjoui.

"Tu sais tu m'as vraiment déçu Treize. Tu as beau me dire que tu es avec nous, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Autrefois j'étais pourtant tellement heureux de te voir à la tête de l'organisation. Rejoindre les rangs des pacifiques, quelle connerie, et aux côtés de ces gamins qui plus est.

…

Tu ne dis rien ?

Croyez ce que vous voulez.

Tu as toujours su cacher tes émotions… De toute façon ces mioches ne seront plus un problème. Je vais… ou plutôt ton frère a fait en sorte de te débarrasser de cette plaie qui te sert de… passe-temps. Regarde toi-même. "

L'un des écrans montrait maintenant leur maison. Une voiture venait de s'y garer, précédant une moto. Duo, entra tout de suite dans la maison, suivit de Quatre et Wufeï.

Les trois pilotes s'étaient crispés à la vue de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ils étaient capables de se défendre, mais…

"Qu'est-ce que… "

Damian n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que tout fut soufflé par une explosion.

"NON ! "

Trowa sauta à la gorge de Gabriel, qui tomba à terre. Les mains autour de son cou, il commença à serrer de toutes ses forces. Gabriel se débattait, mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête au Français, trop de colère brûlait en lui. Trowa fut finalement arrêté par deux soldats, à moitié assommé par leurs coups il du se résigner à lâcher.

Heero ne pouvait plus bouger, son esprit semblait embrumé, il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui, n'entendait plus rien. Il porta sa main à son cœur, qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter de battre, d'accélérer, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, cherchant de l'air.

Un rire se mit à résonner peu à peu dans la pièce sous les regards suspicieux de Von Horn. Damian, la tête basculée en arrière, riait à gorge déployée. Un rire de dément, presque effrayant. Il mit quelques minutes à se calmer, à retrouver son sérieux, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

"Gabriel, tu es vraiment un imbécile.

Que… Quoi !

Comment veux-tu que l'on retrouve les Gundams maintenant que les seules personnes qui savaient où ils sont, viennent de mourir ?

Je... ne comprends pas. "

Un rictus de colère transforma le visage de l'ex-général.

"J'ai passé deux années de ma vie à gagner leur confiance, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? Un muet et un insensible à la torture ! Bravo, nous ne pourrons jamais mettre la main sur ces armures maintenant ! "

Tous le regardaient incrédules. Heero et Trowa anéantis par la perte de leurs conjoints ne pouvaient réagir face à la révélation de Damian. Ils ne comprenaient qu'à peine ce qu'il disait. Comment pouvait-il… rire de la mort de Duo, de Quatre… de Wufeï ? Duo et lui étaient à peine « mariés » depuis deux mois. Ne l'avait-il jamais aimé ? Son amitié pour eux n'avait été que fictive ?

Von Horn, lui, était totalement abasourdi. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser : lui, qui avait tout prévu, qu'on ne surprenait jamais.

Son fils ne s'était alors jamais détourné de la voie du pouvoir, il continuait donc de suivre ses traces. Avait-il tout prévu depuis le début : son ascension dans l'organisation, la victoire des pacifistes ?

Non, c'était impossible. Cela voudrait dire que son fils s'était tout simplement débarrassé de lui pour obtenir le pouvoir, que la mort de sa mère n'y était pour rien. Difficile à croire. Pourtant, il venait de lui ôter l'être qu'il était censé aimer… aucun sentiment de douleur ne se peignait sur son visage… des regrets ou de la vengeance, encore moins. Le doute s'effilochait peu à peu dans son esprit.

"Je suis… Je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi… mon fils. Je te félicite, tu as dépassé ton propre père pour ce qui est de la traîtrise."

Il s'approcha de son fils, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

" Merci. Je suis désolé d'avoir du agir ainsi, mais j'ai vu une opportunité dans l'attitude du pilote 02. J'en ai profité. L'effondrement d'Oz était prévisible, il me fallait trouver une porte de sortie.

Tu avais tout prévu ?

Oui. Mais malheureusement mon plan n'était pas parfait : Réléna Peacraft. Son frère, avait au contraire voulu rejoindre son camp et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a protégé. Quel crétin ! À cause de lui je ne pourrais jamais avoir sa confiance. "

Les hommes de Kuschrenada menottaient Heero et Trowa pour les emmener en cellule. Le Japonais prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait. Une vague de haine monta en lui.

"SALAUD ! Wufeï est mort par ta faute ! Tu l'as tué. Espèce de bâtard ! Et Duo ? Tu représentais tout pour lui ! "

Treize s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Heero.

" Mais Heero, lui, ne représentait rien pour moi.

Tu mourras, j'en fais le serment ! Je te tuerais !

Et comment ? Tout est fini. Réléna sera bientôt morte. Mon père prendra sa place et… vous êtes seuls. "

Le Japonais baissa la tête, il avait raison. Trowa et lui se laissèrent porter jusqu'à leur cellule. Treize ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement, il se le jurait. Il lui ferait payer pour Wufeï. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, son cœur, affolé, le faisait souffrir atrocement et sa respiration devenait difficile. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressenti une telle douleur, un tel… manque. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il n'avait pas pu partir sans lui !

Les soldats qui gardaient la porte frissonnèrent lorsqu'un cri de rage traversa la cloison.

Trowa, lui, ne bougeait plus, comme si une partie de lui-même avait disparu, c'est tout juste s'il arriva à passer ses bras autour des épaules de Heero, lorsque celui-ci vint pleurer le visage posé sur son torse.

* * *

_Normalement, le chapitre devait s'arrêter là. Mais pour équilibrer mes chapitres... Vous avez le droit à quelques lignes de plus..._

* * *

La maison n'était plus que ruines. Par endroits, des foyers brûlaient encore, rendant l'atmosphère voilée et cotonneuse, irrespirable. Les débris tombaient du peu qu'il restait du premier étage. Le soleil se couchait, la nuit tombait sur ce qui fut leur maison, à lui et à Duo. Damian esquissa un sourire avant de rejoindre son père, sans jeter un seul regard à l'écran de contrôle. 

"Père, doit-on envoyer des hommes pour vérifier que…

Laisse tomber Gabriel, je suppose que tu n'as pas fait le travail à moitié… s'ils ne sont pas morts, cela ne devrait pas tarder, non ? "

Damian passa un bras autour des épaules de son demi-frère avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre, laissant leur père se réjouir.

Damian se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tout sourire, il jouait négligemment avec un morceau de fil dépassant de la couette. Gabriel le regardait faire dubitatif.

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire la raison de ta présence ici ?

Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire !

Tu es mon petit frère et tu hais notre père. J'ai le droit de me poser des questions.

Désolé mais ça ne te regarde pas. "

Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, sur le lit. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ? Il le prendrait pour un lâche ou pour un imbécile. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui l'avait poussé à se ranger aux côtés de son père.

Peu de temps après sa fuite, il avait appris son exécution et avait voulu se recueillir sur sa tombe. Il l'avait alors retrouvé, un bouquet de lys blancs dans la main. Un instant il cru à un fantôme, mais la réalité pouvait se révéler bien pire que la mort.

Il n'avait pu faire un seul geste lorsqu'il implora son aide, lui promettant du même coup l'amour d'un père, amour qu'on lui avait toujours refusé.

Pourquoi l'avait-il rejoint ? Juste pour prouver qu'il était digne de l'amour de son père.

Il avait cru que sa soif de pouvoir s'était éteinte. Il l'avait aidé dans sa lutte contre Oz. Tous deux avaient trouvé des fonds pour reconstruire ce que la guerre avait détruit, ce n'est que bien plus tard que son père lui dévoila son plan, à savoir gagner la confiance des pacifistes pour mieux les trahir et prendre le pouvoir. Il aurait du s'y attendre, mais il avait tellement espéré que son père puisse enfin comprendre le sens de la paix.

Cet espoir, il l'avait déjà eu lorsque Damian avait pris le pouvoir. Il avait espéré qu'il mette fin à ces tueries. Mais ce dernier était devenu un reflet encore plus violent de son géniteur. Gabriel aurait tant voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, que Damian le protège comme lorsqu'ils étaient à la base.

Il avait soutenu son père car il pensait que ce qu'il faisait était juste, pour la paix et le bien être des populations. Encore une fois, on s'était servi de lui. Il y a quelques jours, il lui avait annoncé que son frère était en vie et s'était rallié à Réléna Peacecraft. Il en avait presque bondi de joie. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Son frère était vivant, luttant du bon côté. Mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi les avait-il rejoint ?

"Gabriel ?

…

À quoi penses-tu ?

À la paix.

Encore et toujours la paix. Tu es resté ce rêveur, persuadé que l'idéal pacifiste existe.

On ne se refait pas. Par contre toi… tu as changé de côté ? Grâce à lui.

Non, je me suis perdu un instant. Il m'a aveuglé c'est tout.

Quoi !

Oui, j'ai choisi la voie de la facilité et renié mes propres convictions pour un semblant de tendresse.

Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ? Tu as joué la mascarade pendant tout ce temps ?

Non, j'ai réellement cru l'aimer, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. "

Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être comme son père, non ! L'espace d'un instant, Gabriel avait pensé pouvoir se défaire de toute cette haine, il croyait à l'amour autant qu'en la paix. Un amour sacré et parfois infini. Le jeune homme pu remarquer l'absence de l'alliance, que Damian portait il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps. Damian l'avait déçu, jamais il ne pourrait voir son rêve se réaliser. Jamais il ne serait libre d'aimer.

"Ne fais pas cette tête là. Que croyais-tu ? Que l'on change comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ?

…

Décidément tu t'entendrais bien avec l'autre greluche.

Qui ?

Mlle Réléna Peacecraft... Elle croit dur comme fer que la paix est le seul moyen pour rendre heureux son peuple. Que, sans arme il est possible de la faire durer. Elle se trompe lourdement. Sans ordre, ni force armée, on ne peut pas maîtriser les populations qui finissent par s'entredéchirer. C'est une utopiste. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle est digne de respect. Elle se bat pour ses croyances, pour l'humanité. Elle croit en ce qu'elle essaie d'accomplir.

Je sais, c'est une femme qui possède une force extraordinaire.

Oui. "

Damian, semblait rêveur à son tour. Observant un point invisible dans la pièce. Gabriel, honteux, ne savait plus quoi penser, il s'était fourvoyé. Il était condamné à servir une cause ignoble. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-/-

Duo ouvrit les yeux avec peine, sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir, tout comme la totalité de son corps ; l'odeur du sang afflua dans ses narines, le réveillant automatique.

Les autres ? S'en étaient-ils tirés ?

Il se souvint d'être entré dans la maison, d'avoir vu la minuterie. Il avait alors précipité Quatre et Wufeï dans le cellier, et les avait poussé dans le congélateur avant de rentrer lui-même dans le frigo. Ils auraient pu sortir, mais le poseur de bombe pouvait les attendre à l'extérieur, ils feraient alors de parfaites cibles.

Il poussa d'un coup de pied la porte du frigo, maintenant couché sur le sol. Pantelant, il s'en extirpa et vérifia qu'il était entier. À part les bosses et les bleus, il n'avait écopé que d'une vilaine coupure au niveau du front, qui avait l'inconvénient de le faire voir double et qui pissait le sang. Il fit quelques pas avant de retomber sur le sol. Tout tournait, des voiles noirs passaient devant ses yeux.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il retrouva le congélateur, en rampant. Après s'être levé, il ôta les gravas qui le recouvraient. L'un des côtés était enfoncé, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Après quelques efforts, il réussi à l'ouvrir… retenant un cri en découvrant à l'intérieur deux corps ensanglantés. La tôle déchiquetée, avait lacéré la peau, si fine, des deux pilotes. Il faisait sombre, Duo ne voyait que le sang. Fébrile, il sortit le corps de Quatre et l'allongea sur le sol avant d'en faire de même avec Wufeï.

Heureusement leurs blessures n'étaient pas si graves, ils avaient de longues estafilades, Quatre au niveau des bras et de l'épaule droits, Wufeï sur la jambe et la hanche. Chacun avait un peu protégé l'autre.

Inconscients, Duo leur fit rapidement des bandages avec sa chemise. Il fallait qu'il appelle des secours, mais… celui qui avait causé ces dégâts devait les croire morts et il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher cet avantage.

Qui prévenir ? Sally était en mission humanitaire en Afrique, G se la coulait douce sur une île perdue dans le pacifique. Réléna ? Non, si Von Horn avait prévu d'attaquer le palais, il devait avoir mis des micros un peu partout et serait vite au courant de leur survie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Duo se faufila jusqu'au hangar, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, où se trouvait un téléphone et composa le numéro de la dernière personne de confiance qu'il connaissait.

Il retourna ensuite auprès de ses amis. Torse nu, sa peau pâle brillant sous l'éclat de la lune il paraissait presque fantomatique, près de la maison écroulée. Il s'assit près de ses amis, les larmes commencèrent à affluer dans les yeux lavande. Damian n'était pas auprès de lui, ses amis étaient blessés, Heero et Trowa introuvables, sa maison était en miette. Le sort s'acharnait une fois de plus contre lui. S'il avait succombé sur L2, peut-être que tout aurait été plus facile. Il secoua la tête, si cela avait été le cas, il serait mort sans jamais avoir connu le bonheur.

Environ deux heures plus tard, les phares d'une voiture serpentèrent entre les arbres. Un véhicule noir déboula et un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans tout juste en sortit, le visage exprimant sa surprise et sa peur. Duo, ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il devait venir, juste qu'il avait besoin d'aide le plus vite possible. Qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher et de soins.

"Duo ? Où es-tu ? "

Une voix sortit des décombres, il se pressa alors de le rejoindre puis, tous deux sortirent les corps de Quatre et de Wufeï avant de les mettre dans la voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'éloignait.

"Duo ? Ça va aller ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai la peau dure…

Et surtout très pâle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un imbécile a posé une bombe chez moi. Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je sais bien que j'ai déjà une dette envers toi, mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

Il y a longtemps que tu l'as remboursée, lorsque tu m'as aidé à disparaître. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et… comment va-t-il ?

Il a disparu il y a trois jours. Stanislas Kuschrenada est revenu. "

* * *

_Attention ! Attention ! Grand jeu : un prix sera remis à celui ou celle qui devinera qui est la personne venue aider Duo. Le prix sera tout simplement la suite de l'histoire, si personne ne devine… je ne sais pas si je mettrais la suite. Je suis encore plus sadique que dans vos pires cauchemars. _

_Naïa, tu es hors concours puisque que tu connais la réponse... Je t'interdis de dévoiler son identité. _

_HA ha ha ha ha ha ! (Rire de la méchante de base). _

_Des petites reviews s'il vous plaît… eh oui il faut commencer à me lécher les bottes au cas où personne ne trouverait la réponse. _

_Un indice : faut pas rêver… La réponse n'est peut-être pas si difficile à trouver en y réfléchissant bien... Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne me rends pas compte..._

_Que je suis méchante. Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu même si c'est le dernier chapitre que vous aller lire (hi hi hi hi hi hi). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, si il y a des trucs qui collent pas ou des incohérences, dites-le moi (même si c'est pour signaler une faute d'orthographe…Naïa retiens-toi !) _

_Aller Bisous à tout le monde, merci d'avoir lu, et rendez-vous pour le résultat du jeu. _

_Je vais me faire lyncher, moi…_

1 En vente chez tous les fous alliés.

2 Pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas, Hécate était la déesse de l'obscurité, de la magie et de la sorcellerie. Elle représente la nuit et toutes les terreurs qui lui sont associées.

3. Rappelez vous le paquet que Treize reçoit dans son bureau, alors que Qautre et avec lui. Chapitre 2 de Sacrifice.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Kelidril : C'est vrai que prof de sport ou d'arts martiaux, ça pourrait être sympa. Je le vois bien instructeur dans la police... Les pauvres recrues. lol. Sinon merci de m'avoir envoyé une nouvelle review, ça fait toujours plaisir. T'inquiète pas pour Duo, il y aura des jours meilleurs, quoique... Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Bisous.

Naïa : J'en étais sûre que tu ne pouvais pas être objective... LOL. J'ai vu que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour cooécrire, j'espère que tu trouveras, car je veux la suite de ton histoire. Je me serais bien proposé, mais d'une je ne sais pas si ça te conviendrait, de deux je n'ai pas le temps... Au fait, tu n'as pas le droit de donner la réponse... Même si tu veux absolument la suite... Non, non, non. Retiens-toi ! Moi je trouve que Heero et Wufeï sont très bien ensemble et je ne suis pas la seule, alors habitues-toi ! Je suis contente que mon clin d'oeil t'aies autant fait plaisir. Là je n'ai rien mis... Gros bisous. Lolotte.

Youkai : Je ne savais pas si Heero en midinette plairais beaucoup, ça change tellement de son caractère habituel. Enfin, je suis soulagée de voir que ça ne choque personne et que cela te plaît. Pour le chapitre 3, je sais que c'est sadique de couper comme ça, mais... c'était le but. Et je crois que j'ai fait pire pour le chapitre 4. Enfin. Je te remercie pour ton soutien. Gros bisous.

Florinoir : Alors toujours en colère contre le mégalo ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre t'aie réconcilié avec lui. Pour les Rondoudous, c'est clair que c'est pire que Bisounours, c'est horrible, je me sentirais vraiment insultée si on me disait ça. Lol. Pour ce qui est des réconcialiations, ça va dépendre, il n'y aura pas de baffe du siècle, mais ni de réconialiation sur l'oreiller (même si on peut les supposer...). En tout cas, je suiscontente que tu m'aies reviewé, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît autant que les précédents. Merci. Gros bisous.

Aele : Je suis désolée si la fin de Sacrifice n'était peut-être pas claire. J'espère que la suite te palît toujours autant, malgré mon sadisme envers mes lecteurs. En tout cas merci de lire cette histoire. Bisous.


	5. Petite note

Coucou, c'est moi la sadique.

Sachant que personne n'a réussit à trouver mon mystérieux invité, vous ne trouverez ici que les réponses aux reviews… Pour ce qui est de ma menace de ne pas mettre en ligne les prochains chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la mettrais pas à exécution. Je la mettrais sûrement demain. Donc voilà. En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir jouer le jeu, c'est gentil tout plein. Malgré mon sadisme, ça montre que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Ouf ! Je m'attendais à avoir des menaces, mais non ! Bisous à tous !

Boubanath : Non, ce n'est pas Zechs, il est mort et enterré et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de le ressusciter. Pour ce qui est de Treize, c'est dommage que tu ne l'aime toujours pas. Mon envie, avec cette fic, était de le rendre gentil et qu'il ne soit plus le vilain méchant, un peu comme Réléna est la vilaine cruche. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je voulais que ça change un peu. En tout cas merci de m'avoir reviewé. Bisous.

Kelidril : Coucou ptite Kel. Alors, même si je t'ai parlé un peu sur le net via mails, je vais quand même te mettre un petit mot. Tu sais déjà que toutes tes propositions étaient fausses. En tout cas, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire : petite maligne ! Tu as mis pleins de persos en espérant avoir la bonne réponse, hein ? Et ben c'est raté. Et toc ! Vive Choupette ! Excuse si je me flatte un peu. Lol. Je vais vite mettre la suite. Gros (pour ne pas dire énormes) bisous.

Yumi : Raté. C'est bizarre, mais tout le monde pense que c'est Zechs. Et pourtant, il est bien mort ! En tout cas je suis contente car j'ai réussi à créer du… du… Du suspense. Ah, je suis trop forte ! lol. Non je plaisante. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Florinoir : Treize est un acteur né… Enfin peut-être pas dans ma fic… Ou peut-être que si ! Ne crois pas que je vais te dévoiler la fin. Tu crois qu'il puisse être un aussi bon acteur ?

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie et de torture de lectrice. Tu as tout faux ce n'est pas Zechs. En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements, mais la fic est déjà finie. Je préfère qu'elle soit terminée avant de la mettre sur le net. Comme ça je prends mon temps pour l'écrire, corriger les fautes... Et puis ça m'embêterais de devoir faire attendre les lecteurs, car je n'écris pas du tout à la même vitesse. Je peux faire 40 pages en deux jours et neplus écrire pendant deux semaines ensuite. Donc le courage, j'en ai à revendre mais merci quand même. Je m'en servirai pour ce que j'écris en ce moment (j'en suis à 50 pages d'ordi et je commence à caler. Lol). Gros bisous.

Youkai : Merci de dire que cette histoire est géniale, ça me fait plaisir tu peux pas savoir ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Si le 1x5 te plaît autant j'essaierais de le caser dans une autre fic, même si je sais pas encore dans laquelle, car j'ai deux histoires en cours en ce moment avec 1x2…Donc ça sera pas pour tout de suite. Pour les frigos, j'ai testé personnellement, je te jure que c'est faisable ! En tout cas tu t'es trompée pour Zechs, ça serait trop facile sinon, ah ba vi !Alors comme ça je n'ai pas le choix pour la parution du prochain chapitre ! Serait-ce des menaces ? LOL. T'inquiète le prochain chapitre c'est pour demain… si tout va bien. Bisous.

Ama-san : T'inquiète tu n'auras pas à tuer Treize, s'il est vraiment méchant (ce que je n'affirme pas), justice sera faite dans la fic… Ne laisse pas ton côté obscur t'envahir, même si ça met vraiment en colère de voir Duo souffrir. En tout cas merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.

Naïa : Tu as vu j'ai mis le tréma sur le i. :) . Va falloir que tu te creuses la tête un peu plus… Tu es la seule à qui j'ai donné la réponse et tu t'en rappelles pas ! Et ben bravo ! En tout cas je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt sur msn.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Choupette 

**Titre :** Quoi qu'il arrive.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi. Sauf Gabriel, sous père et un autre...

**Couples : **2x13, 3x4, 1x5.

**Avertissements :** Y en a pas. OOC de Heero et Trowa.

_Même si personne n'a trouvé (faut dire aussi que je ne vous ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour chercher), voilà le cinquième chapitre. En tout cas je remercie toutes celles (ou ceux) qui ont joué le jeu, je vous promets que je vous aurez une surprise en retour. A savoir si elle vous fera plaisir, ça j'en sais rien, mais bon comme on dit c'est l'intention qui compte. Gros Bisous à tout le monde. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Quatre ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, un rai de lumière éclairait la chambre. Allongé dans un grand lit, il se releva et vit son torse, son bras et son épaule bandés proprement. À ses côtés, Wufeï dormait paisiblement et avait reçu le même traitement pour sa jambe. L'incident, lui revint en mémoire. Depuis combien de temps était-il endormi ?

Des bruits de voix le firent lever. Il passa sa tête par la porte et se faufila jusqu'à la pièce d'où il entendait Duo et un autre homme. Un homme qu'il connaissait, dont il reconnaissait le timbre, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre.

« Je vois pas trop à quoi ça pourrait servir ton truc.

- On ne sait jamais !

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?

- Homme de peu de foi. Mais bien sur !»

Quatre s'approcha un peu plus, mais ne voyait que Duo dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui jouait négligemment avec sa veste noire. Son front était bandé et légèrement rosi par le sang. Lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte, de ce qui devait être la cuisine, chacun de ses muscles se paralysa.

« Quatre ! Tu es réveillé ! Ça va ?

- Que… que… Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Il est avec nous… ou plutôt avec Damian. »

Quatre fixait incrédule l'homme aux yeux d'or et tant de mauvais souvenirs refirent surface. Il voulait parler, mais sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. On aurait dit l'un de ces poissons suicidaires que l'on retrouve sur le carrelage ou dans l'évier, après avoir sauté de son bocal, la gueule béante.

« Tu vas y arriver Quatre.

- Lieutenant… Flaherty.

- Ex lieutenant, maintenant c'est monsieur Michaël Flaherty.1

- Comment ?

- Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer. »

L'Arabe s'assit docilement, mais réticent, à l'opposé de l'ancien ozzi prêt à écouter toute l'histoire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était à la base, cela paraissait si lointain. C'était il y a deux ans maintenant. Il venait souvent les voir, même après la pseudo exécution de Duo. C'était lui qui les accompagnait durant les rares fois où ils quittaient leur cellule. C'était à vrai dire, l'un des rares ozzis pour lequel ils avaient du respect, qui s'était montré humain avec eux.

« Quatre tu te souviens du soir où l'on s'est échappé de la base.

- Hum hum.

- Je devais aller poser les charges explosives, mais les gardes m'ont surpris et ont commencé à me canarder. Michaël est intervenu et m'a sauvé la vie, c'est là que j'ai été blessé et pas pendant notre petite ballade dans les bois.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?

- J'ai fait mes classes sous le commandement de Damian et l'ai toujours suivi car je croyais que son combat était juste, parce que je savais qu'au fond c'était quelqu'un de bien… mais j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes avec l'arrivée des Gundams. Lorsque vous avez été faits prisonniers, mes craintes se sont confirmées. Quand Damian et Duo se sont enfuis, j'ai couvert leurs arrières et j'ai brouillé les pistes. Je suis devenu une espèce d'espion, ne travaillant pour personne. La paix a été enfin signée, Duo m'a aidé à disparaître et a effacé mon dossier.

- …

- Ça va aller Quatre ?

- Oui… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va aller chercher nos mamours voyons.

- Il faudrait d'abord savoir où ils sont…

- Moi je sais, j'ai gardé contact avec des anciens d'Oz et de Romefeller.

- Et pour la cassette ?

- Quatre j'ai une confiance aveugle en Damian. De plus les Gundams sont toujours là où nous les avons laissés. Je ne pense pas que ce serait le cas, s'il nous avait trahit.

- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ? Damian.

- Treize appartenait à Oz. Damian n'appartient qu'à lui-même, sinon à moi. Damian, c'est tout simplement le nom que tu trouveras sur son acte de naissance : Damian Hornig, né à Liezen en Autriche.

- Pourquoi ne nous n'en avoir jamais parlé ?

- Quatre, même si tu connais des bribes de mon passé, de celui de Trowa, des autres… tu n'en sais qu'à peine un dixième. Nous avons tous des problèmes à régler avec notre passé. Damian tout autant que nous. »

Le silence s'établit dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit venant du salon ne le brise.

« Je crois que Wufeï est réveillé. Un déjeuner ça tente quelqu'un ?

- Que oui, j'ai la dalle ! Je vais chercher Wuwu. Il a du s'écrouler derrière la porte. Feifei, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Au fait depuis combien de temps sommes nous là ?

- Vous avez dormi pendant une journée entière. T'inquiète on a pas changé d'année.»

Duo, qui venait de trouver le Chinois sagement avachi contre le montant de la porte, essaya de le faire asseoir à la table, mais fut pris d'un vertige. Michaël l'aida aussitôt à poser ses fesses sur une chaise et à éviter que Wufeï se ramasse sur le sol.

« À ben bravo ! Je vais attaquer le QG de Kuschrenada avec une bande de bras cassés. On n'arrivera même pas à passer la porte d'entrée.

- Gnagnagna, même pas vrai.

- Quand est-ce que l'on part ?

- Demain soir… si vous en êtes capables. Entre Wufeï qui peut à peine marcher, Duo qui a la vision d'un pilier de bar et toi qui ne peut pas tenir une arme, ça va être chaud.

- Comment on procède ?

- On verra ça après avoir mangé. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, résultat d'une future vengeance et des prochaines retrouvailles avec leurs amants, tous commencèrent à reprendre des forces.

-/-

Dans une cellule sombre, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Wufeï était-il mort ? Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour être heureux avec lui. Pourquoi lui avait-on enlevé ?

D'un autre côté, son cœur lui disait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit encore en vie. Espoir partagé par Trowa, qui n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Le Français était persuadé qu'il reverrait un jour Quatre.

De la tristesse, Heero passa à la colère. La première chose qu'il ferait s'il sortait d'ici serait d'étriper Treize. Il s'était joué d'eux, par sa faute les autres étaient blessés ou peut-être pire. Par sa faute, Wufeï n'était pas auprès de lui. Il les avait trahit, il avait manipulé Duo, lui avait fait croire à un bonheur illusoire.

Un sentiment de haine l'envahissait, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti, depuis ce jour où, au fond d'une cellule, il avait entendu les coups de feu du peloton de Duo.

Une question de temps, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Treize ne se retrouve entre ses mains.

Vaincu par la fatigue, d'avoir pleuré et d'avoir ainsi expérimenté le malheur, Heero ne tarda pas à s'endormir, l'esprit rempli de vengeance, une prière d'espoir sur les lèvres.

" Wufeï, reviens."

-/-

Damian, assis sur son lit, observait la redingote bleue, brodée d'or, posée sur un cintre. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas portée, qu'il avait oublié les sentiments qui s'y rattachaient. Une sensation de pouvoir, de supériorité, d'appartenance à un destin exceptionnel. Il était à nouveau à la place qui lui était prédestinée, à sa place.

Autrefois il s'était toujours senti protégé, à l'abri de la douleur. Sensation qu'il avait retrouvée. Froid, serein, il n'éprouvait plus de doutes, plus de peurs, il était de retour dans ce monde contrôlé, sans aucun facteur extérieur pour le troubler, sans… Duo. Tout était redevenu blanc, noir. Il n'avait plus besoin pour vivre de...Il était redevenu lui-même.

Gabriel entra en coup de vent dans la chambre, l'air essoufflé.

« Un intrus s'est infiltré par les conduits d'aération. Je crois que tu devrais venir voir : l'un d'entre eux a survécu ! »

L'Autrichien se leva lentement, mais son esprit, lui, allait à toute vitesse. C'était à prévoir. On ne se débarrassait pas aussi facilement de l'élite des guerriers. Ils avaient été bien naïfs de croire qu'ils les avaient tué. Quant à l'intrus, il s'agissait à coup sûr de Duo. La manière dont il était entré le désignait clairement. Damian suivit son demi-frère jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, après avoir enfilé sa redingote. Son père était devant les écrans, souriant.

« Il est coriace ! Mais il est vrai que c'est un pilote de Gundam. Dommage qu'il ne veuille pas se ranger de notre côté. Treize, lequel est-ce ?

- Il s'agit de 02.

- Le pilote du Deathscythe… Gabriel ?

- Oui.

- Ne devrait-il pas être mort ?

- Si.

- On ne peut vraiment rien te demander. »

Gabriel baissa la tête. Encore une fois, il le rabaissait. Jamais ce qu'il ferait ne serait assez bien pour son père. Jamais il n'égalerait Treize. Mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune haine envers son frère, mais envers ce père qui ne cessait de les comparer, de le juger.

Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de l'aimer ? Il avait cru que les choses avaient changé. Ces dernières années, il avait eut l'air si fier de lui… Aujourd'hui, il retombait dans le cauchemar de son enfance. Quel imbécile ! À la recherche de l'amour paternel, il avait renié ses propres principes de paix. Il croyait en la paix. Mais il avait toujours été faible, préférant fuir plutôt que de se rebeller, et il resterait faible, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il irait jusqu'au bout, il aiderait son père, quitte à en mourir. Il ferait tout pour être reconnu par lui.

« Gabriel, rattrape tes bêtises, va me le chercher !

- Bien.

- Ne le tue pas, il sait où est le Deathscythe.

- Tu as entendu, Gabriel. Utilisez des fléchettes hypodermiques. »

Alors que Kuschrenada suivait le parcours de Duo dans les couloirs de la base et faisait le décompte des victimes qu'il laissait derrière lui, Gabriel aperçu un sourire sur le visage de son frère. Un air de contentement et de cruauté se lisait sur ses traits. Tous les deux sortirent à la suite des soldats.

L'alarme sonnait dans la base et les pas précipités de soldats augmentaient le bruit, synonyme d'une visite aux cellules. Duo courait à en perdre haleine. Il cherchait les cellules, il cherchait Heero et Trowa. Soudain des soldats apparurent au détour d'un couloir, il fit demi-tour. Une légère douleur dans la cuisse le fit sursauter. L'engourdissement le gagna peu à peu jusqu'à ce que sa jambe n'avançât plus du tout. Des fourmillements se répandaient dans les membres supérieurs, une seconde fléchette l'atteignit à l'épaule. Il s'écroula d'un coup, son corps ne lui répondant plus. Les soldats l'encerclèrent aussitôt.

Quelqu'un se frayait un chemin entre eux et Duo pu voir Damian et Gabriel. Avant de sombrer dans les brumes du sommeil, il lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil. Damian ordonna froidement qu'on l'enferme, il fut jeté dans une cellule.

Damian et Gabriel regagnèrent la salle de contrôle. Ils avancèrent de chaque côté de leur père.

« Beau travail. Nous l'interrogerons à notre retour.

- Retour ?

- Maintenant que tous les facteurs dangereux ont été maîtrisés, nous allons nous débarrasser du dernier obstacle : Mlle Peacecraft. Nous partons pour Sank. Gabriel fait prévenir les hommes : départ dans une heure. Laisse-en quelque uns ici, à peine une dizaine, pour surveiller les prisonniers… même si ce n'est pas très utile.

- Ne les sous-estimez pas.

- 01 et 03 sont totalement abattus par la perte de… leurs conjoints, ils ne mangent même plus. Noin n'est plus un danger pour personne à l'heure actuelle et 02 est dans les vapes pour, au moins, les cinq heures à venir. Franchement…

- C'est vous qui commandez.

- Exact. Maintenant nous partons.

- Bien. »

-/-

Duo ouvrit les yeux, la drogue coulant dans ses veines ne faisait pas totalement effet. Il maudissait néanmoins les murs de la cellule : franchement quelle idée de se dédoubler comme ça, et c'était quoi ce sol qui refusait de se stabiliser !

« Bordel ! Mais arrête de bouger je vais avoir le mal de mer. »

Devant la porte de la cellule, il n'y avait plus aucun soldat. Ces derniers le croyaient totalement dans les vapes. Il s'approcha de la porte et saisit un crochet de fer, dissimulé dans sa tresse. Au bout de quelques minutes la serrure céda, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte sur un couloir vide.

Au moment où il allait s'élancer, un bruit le fit se retourner vers un angle sombre de la cellule. Il n'était pas seul. Il s'approcha lentement, posa une main incertaine sur une épaule, dont il avait du mal à discerner les contours. Secouant doucement le corps, un gémissement se fit entendre.

« Hé ! Ça va aller ?

- Hum.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Duo ?

- …

- C'est moi, Lucrezia.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Des bruits de pas les contraignirent au silence. Duo sentit une montée d'adrénaline dans son organisme : il n'avait pas refermé la porte. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Noin pour lui intimer le silence et s'allongea sur le sol.

Le soldat entra et s'approcha du corps inerte, se plaignant du fait que personne ne savait fermer les portes dans cette base. Il donna un léger coup de pied à l'Américain, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui pour voir son visage.

Soudain, les yeux de son prisonnier s'ouvrirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, qu'une lame minuscule s'enfonça dans sa jugulaire. Le sang s'écoulait de la plaie tandis que Duo l'empêchait de bouger. Après quelques instants, le soldat était mort. Il se releva en évitant de glisser dans la flaque de sang, essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

Duo se retourna vers la jeune femme et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Blessée d'une balle dans la jambe, elle avait du mal à se mouvoir.

À la lumière du couloir, il put voir quelques bleus sur son visage, sa jambe avait été bandée à la va-vite. Les pansements étaient teintés de sang. Ils ne pourraient pas aller loin dans cet état. Mais d'un coup d'œil, elle lui fit comprendre que tout aller bien.

La base semblait désertée. Duo et Lucrezia se mirent à chercher les cellules. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Heero et Trowa. Après une demi-heure de cache-cache dans les couloirs et s'être perdus deux ou trois fois, ils finirent par la trouver.

Duo crocheta la serrure. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Juste derrière, se trouvait Trowa, debout, que les bruits de la serrure avaient alerté. Duo avait failli lui rentrer dedans en entrant. Un sourire éclaira les deux visages. Les lèvres du Français remuèrent à peine, et pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre Duo pu y lire une réelle inquiétude.

« Quatre ? »

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Et, toute la peur, remplissant les émeraudes, disparut. Un sourire immense se dessina sur le visage du Français, un sourire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu.

Le natté vit ensuite le corps de Heero, étendu par terre. Il se rua vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le Japonais semblait endormi, mais l'angoisse était aussi visible sur son visage que les traces humides laissées par les larmes. Duo le secoua doucement.

« Hee-chan, réveille-toi.

- …

- Heero, aller dépêche-toi. Sinon, je te colle une baigne.

- Du... Duo ?

- Quelle perspicacité ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? »

Sans prévenir, le brun lui sauta au cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et voulait toucher ce qu'il prenait encore pour une illusion.

« Tu es vivant ! »

Heero se releva et jeta un regard vers la porte où il ne vit que Noin. Ses yeux firent le tour de la cellule, cherchant dans le moindre recoin. Où était-il ? Affolé il n'osait poser la question à son ami. Sa gorge se serra, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il encra son regard dans les yeux améthyste.

« Dis-moi… qu'il… qu'il est vivant. Oh ! Duo, s'il te plaît. »

Des sanglots commençaient à affluer, les larmes remplissaient ses yeux cobalts. Ses jambes tremblaient et Duo du le soutenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le natté le regardait, le soldat parfait paraissait si loin aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il restait était un adolescent, les yeux remplis de larmes, le priant pour qu'il lui donne enfin ce réconfort, le soulagement de savoir son aimé en vie.

« S'il te plaît…

- Il… t'attend dans la voiture… avec Quatre. »

L'Américain cru étouffer alors que Heero le serra dans ses bras. Les pilotes se regardaient médusés, décidément Wufeï l'avait transformé en véritable petite jouvencelle. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu aussi heureux et surtout montrer tant de sentiments.

« Heero ? Tu nous avais caché ça !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es une vraie… gonzesse. Je suis heureux pour toi, tu es devenu…

- Fort.

- Exactement. »

Chacun sourit à cette allusion. L'ancien soldat, 01 avait enfin découvert que ressentir, n'était pas être faible. Mentalement, Duo nota qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse un gros poutou à Wu pour le remercier de ce miracle.

Les pilotes sortirent de la cellule. Et pour changer Duo râla un peu.

« Il n'y a pas un chat ici !

- Des camions et des hommes sont partis il y a plus de deux heures.

- Deux heures !

- L'attaque est lancée. Nous allons arriver trop tard… du moins pour utiliser la diplomatie.

- Duo, Treize est parti avec eux.

- Comme ça, on a un atout.

- Mais… »

Au moment où Heero allait finir sa phrase, un soldat déboula, armé d'un M16. Trowa se jeta sur lui et le maîtrisa dans la minute qui suivit. Il leur fit ensuite signe. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, il fallait qu'ils aillent le plus vite possible à Sank. Trowa et Heero, qui portaient Noin, suivaient Duo qui ouvrant la voie, finissait les quelques soldats restés pour surveiller la base.

L'adrénaline les poussait à aller toujours plus vite. De plus Heero et Trowa ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : retrouver leurs compagnons.

Ils prirent la nacelle et arrivèrent au garage. Duo monta dans la première camionnette venue, un véhicule transformé et désormais blindé. Sans attendre les autres, il démarra et s'élança contre la porte de fer, doublée d'un grillage. Noin tressaillit en voyant le bolide.

« Mais il est taré ! »

Les deux pilotes soupirèrent avant de répondre d'une même voix.

« Totalement ! »

La camionnette défonça entièrement la porte. Noin, Heero et Trowa passèrent entre les débris avant de monter dans le véhicule.

« Ici Air Maxwell, veuillez mettre vos ceintures avant le décollage de l'appareil…

- Putain, Duo, roule !

- Oh ! Ça va Hee-chan. Tu vas le retrouver notre petit Wunny le dragon.

- Oui, ben le plus vite possible, je… Duo ? »

L'Américain se tenait la tête, pris de vertiges.

« Houlà, ça tourne. Trowa, tu peux conduire, il y a trop d'arbres sur la route ? »

Le Français, à la place du passager, changea de place avec Duo. La voiture s'éloigna de la base. Leurs amis les attendaient à une dizaine de kilomètres. Duo commençait à somnoler sur le siège. L'adrénaline l'avait aidé à tenir mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus empêcher la drogue de faire effet. Trowa désigna du regard son pansement à la tête.

« Non, ça c'est ok.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ils se sont amusés à me tirer dessus avec des fléchettes « fait-dodo ».

- Mais alors depuis combien de temps étais-tu prisonnier ? Cela fait effet pendant 5/6 heures.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Trois heures peut-être.

- Hein ! Tu devrais être dans les vapes !

- Ça expliquerait ce que G nous avait dit…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit !

- Juste que tu avais une résistance aux drogues assez hors du commun.2

- Quoi ! Il a de la chance d'être sur une île perdue au milieu des Caraïbes, la face de champignon ! La prochaine fois que je le vois je lui éclate la tronche… Je…

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler.

- Je sais. »

La colère envers le professeur pour sa « trahison », fit place à de la lassitude. Il avait toujours eu envie d'en parler, mais la seule personne à qui il s'était confié était Damian. Le présent avait aujourd'hui tellement plus de valeur que le passé. Un passé parfois trop lourd à porter.

« Pff… En fait… Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, à vrai dire je me demande même si j'en ai eu.

J'ai été recueilli lorsque j'avais six, peut-être sept ans par le père Maxwell et la sœur Hélène. Avant je vivais dans la rue, c'est là que j'ai appris à voler et à crocheter des serrures.

J'étais infernal lorsque j'étais gosse. Il m'arrivait très souvent, alors, de faire des crises de colère, d'hystérie totale. Je devenais incontrôlable et parfois très violent sans savoir pourquoi… Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, mais lorsque les colonies ont commencé à s'appauvrir, beaucoup de personnes se sont tournées vers la drogue. Il y a eu toute une génération de gamins qui, dès leur naissance, étaient déjà accros, la mère n'ayant pu arrêter de se shooter pendant la grossesse.

Ces gamins ont les appelle les _Crack babies _3,beaucoup ne survivent pas puisqu'ils ne reçoivent plus leur dose. Quant à ceux qui réussissent à vivre, ils sont souvent mentalement déficients. D'autres feront des crises d'angoisse, de colère, durant toute une partie de leur vie. Je suis un _Crack baby_.

- C'est ce qui explique Shinigami ?

- Hum. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le gérer. Maintenant, ça va. Mais il y a, dans certaines situations… enfin, j'ai développé une hypersensibilité. C'est un peu pour ça que je suis si expressif, que je m'emporte. Il faut que j'ouvre les vannes pour ne pas exploser, il ne faut surtout pas que je retienne mes sentiments.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

- Lequel d'entre vous a déjà parlé de son passé ?

- …

- L'avantage, c'est que les drogues n'ont que peu d'effet sur moi puisque mon organisme en a été saturé pendant neuf mois. C'est ce qui nous a sauvé ce soir. Damian est au courant de ce problème et, franchement, il est rare que les soldats nous coursent avec des fléchettes J'étais venu pour vous chercher, si j'ai réussis c'est grâce à lui.

- Duo… on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, plus maintenant, pas après ce qu'on a vu à la base. Il nous a trahit. Il n'a eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il a vu la maison exploser, enfin si : il a rit. Duo il m'a dit que tu ne comptais pas pour lui. Il n'a changé de camp que par opportunisme.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Heero !

- Il n'a pas versé une larme, il s'est juste énervé contre son frère, car en vous tuant, il ne pourrait pas récupérer les Gundams.

- C'est faux !

- Il les a rejoint de son plein gré.

- _SHUT UP_ ! Heero, j'ai confiance en lui !

- Il nous a trahit. Les Kuschrenada sont partis prendre le pouvoir et tuer Réléna. Ils ne sont nés que pour cela. »

Duo se retourna sur son siège à une vitesse fulgurante, envoyant son poing de toutes ses forces vers le visage d'Heero. Ses yeux illuminés de colère, étaient remplis de larmes et il tremblait de tout son corps. Le Japonais n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste, s'occupant alors des blessures de Noin. Le poing du natté s'arrêta pourtant à quelques centimètres du visage de Heero.

« Et nous ? Nous ne sommes pas faits pour tuer ? Tu te trompes. Vous vous trompez tous. De plus Damian sait exactement où se trouve le Deathscythe, il n'a aucunement besoin que je reste en vie pour le prendre. »

Le silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de Duo. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Damian les avait-il réellement trahit ? Et si c'était le cas était-ce pour rejoindre son père où pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute, et servir ses propres desseins ? Ils essayaient d'avoir confiance, mais la façon dont il avait agi soulevait trop de questions. Mais Duo avait raison, il n'avait pas à les laisser en vie pour récupérer les armures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. Dès que la voiture freina, Heero s'élança hors du véhicule, il ne remarqua même pas Flaherty, assis sur le capot du 4x4. Il se jeta dans les bras du Chinois pour l'embrasser. Il le serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, encore bouleversé et totalement effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse encore le quitter. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Wufeï caressa la joue de son compagnon, heureux qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Le Japonais, le visage caché dans sa poitrine, commença à pleurer. Le brun le berça doucement, en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille.

« Chut, chut. Ça va aller, je suis là.

- J'ai eu tellement peur.

- Toi ? Peur ?

- On a vu la maison exploser. »

Le visage de l'asiatique s'assombrit, tout comme celui de Quatre, qui se tenait à quelques pas du couple, dans les bras de Trowa. Wufeï s'appuya contre la voiture pour soulager sa jambe.

« Mais tu es blessé !

- Trois fois rien… Nous serions morts si Duo n'avait pas réagit assez vite… si Flaherty n'était pas venu nous chercher.

- Flaherty ? »

Heero et Trowa tournèrent la tête vers le Britannique.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Les explications, ça sera pour plus tard. Tous les hommes de Kuschrenada sont en route pour Sank. Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire la causette.

- Hum. »

Dubitatif, Heero suivait des yeux l'ancien ozzi, qui avec l'aide de Trowa, sortait Lucrezia de la voiture.

« Mademoiselle. Voulez-vous bien…

- Plus tard les civilités, il faut que l'on aille sauver Réléna.

- À vos ordres !

- Eh ! Moi je veux ma moitié !

- … »

Duo avait dit cela sur un ton léger, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais seul Flaherty, qui tenait l'Italienne dans ses bras, en sourit. Les autres pilotes, eux, étaient sombres à l'idée que Duo tomberait peut-être de haut lorsque celui-ci réaliserait enfin le fait que Treize était revenu, que Damian n'existait peut-être plus.

« T'inquiète, tu le retrouveras ton chéri. Aller, on y va !

- Yes, let's go ! »

Tous montèrent dans la voiture, même si ce fut plus difficile pour un certain Chinois que Heero refusait de lâcher, s'y cramponnant comme un koala à son bambou. 4

* * *

1 Gabriel, Michaël, je sais je suis à fond dans les prénoms d'archange, il me manque plus Uriel et Raphaël. Ça va être dur à placer, surtout pour Uriel. Sinon, confère les chapitres 1et 2de Sacrifice.

2. Toujours dans Sacrifice.

3. Ca je l'ai piqué dans New York New York, tome 4. Un manga yaoi super en 4 tome de Marimo Ragawa (si mes souvenirs sont bons). Franchement je vous le conseil, je l'adore.

4. Voir le tome 2 de Gravitation. Oui je sais, j'adore les références.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Choupette 

**Titre :** Quoi qu'il arrive.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 2x13, 3x4, 1x5.

**Avertissements :** Y en a pas.

_Coucou tout le monde! Alors j'ai plein de choses à vous dire, car j'ai oublié de mettre un petit mot à la fin du chapitre précédant. Je suis désolée, je vous ai oublié. OUPS ! _

_Je voulais savoir si mon petit personnage mystère vous avait plu et si certain(es) d'entre vous y avait pensé. En tout cas, moi je l'aime beaucoup ce petit lieutenant et j'avais très envie de le faire revenir car je n'avais pas pu dire tout ce que je voulais sur lui dans Sacrifice. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(es) vis-à-vis de Zechs qui est bien mort et le restera.J'ai pas trop envie qu'un cadavre verdâtre hante ma fic. __Tout ça pour dire que j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez un avis sur le perso de Michaël Flaherty, si vous en avez envie. je vous remercie d'avance. _

_Sinon,(vous allez finir par me fuir avec toutes mes demandes. Pitié ! Restez ! Je vous en prie... Même si je suis sadique !), est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que c'est que "Hits" dans le menu de Fanfiction lorsque l'on est dans "Stats". J'ai du mal à saisir ce que c'est, même si j'ai une théorie. Merci._

_Ben... C'est tout pour l'instant. Je vous fait de gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture. (Désolée pour le blabla. lol)_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6.**

Arrivés aux abords du palais, aucun d'entre eux ne put déceler la moindre trace d'une quelconque « invasion ». Le plan conçu par Kuschrenada avait apparemment réussi au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Le silence régnait, aucune effusion de sang n'avait eu lieu. Ils avaient même pris la peine de garer les camions derrière le palais.

Kuschrenada voulait que personne ne sache qu'il s'agissait d'un coup d'état, il se débarrasserait de Réléna plus tard, puis prendrait sa place. Chacun approuverait le fait que le conseiller de Réléna lui succède. C'était une évidence. Il faudrait organiser un accident quelconque ou un attentat. Mais cela devrait attendre, avant il devait être sûr de ne plus avoir besoin d'elle.

Des sentinelles, immobiles, se tenaient devant les entrées comme d'habitude, à la seule différence qu'il ne s'agissait plus de soldats de la paix. Une substitution avait été opérée de la manière la plus simple : on assomme, on déshabille, on prend la place. Les soldats de Kuschrenada faisaient leur ronde.

Les phares éteints, la voiture s'approcha silencieusement, se dissimulant derrière une haie.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On entre, on se débarrasse des soldats, on sauve Réléna.

- C'est ça le plan ?

- Oui

- En gros on improvise ?

- Hm.

- Super. »

Heero observait l'ex-lieutenant, qui ronchonnait à cause de la solidité de leur plan. Si sa présence ne dérangeait plus Wufeï et Quatre, il n'en était pas de même pour lui. Même s'il voulait croire en Duo de tout son cœur et espérait que Damian soit de leur côté, il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Entre la réapparition du père et du frère, la cassette, l'arrivée de l'ancien lieutenant de Treize… C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait dégommé tout le monde, sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment 1. Il regarda Trowa, qui lui répondit par la négative. Le Français semblait, aussi, avoir confiance en lui.

S'il s'agissait d'un piège, Flaherty les conduisait tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi avoir laissé Duo les sortir de la base et n'en avoir pas profité pour neutraliser Quatre et Wufeï. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il avait eu largement le temps et les opportunités de se débarrasser d'eux. Et puis, Heero ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir toutes les informations. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de leur expliquer la présence de Flaherty. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu atterrir ici, comment Wufeï et les autres s'en étaient sortis. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prit son ordinateur pour chercher des informations. Il secoua la tête, ses mauvaises habitudes le reprenaient. Lui qui arrivait à se passer de sa machine maintenant. Il y avait trop de paramètres qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser, il n'était plus le soldat d'autrefois.

Heero avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre et si l'amour l'avait rendu plus fort cela l'avait aussi rendu plus indécis. Il regretta l'espace d'un instant son ancien « lui », juste l'espace d'une seconde, puisqu'il sentit la main de Wufeï sur la sienne. Il prit conscience que le Britannique avait pu connaître ce même changement, et puis il était un homme d'honneur. Restait à savoir vers qui se tournait son respect.

Flaherty sortit de la voiture et en ouvrit le coffre. Deux caisses s'y trouvaient. Elles étaient composées de tout le matériel nécessaire au parfait petit terroriste. Chacun s'équipa. Heero vérifia sommairement si les armes fonctionnaient et, pour plus de sûreté, prit quelques armes blanches. Flaherty fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière passager contre laquelle dormait Duo. Ce dernier faillit dégringoler par terre, retenu de justesse par le blond.

« Duo ?

- …

- Duo, réveille-toi.

- Hein ! … Non, non, j'dormais pas.

- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. On y va ?

- Ok, je suis prêt. Ils vont mordre la poussière ! »

Duo se glissa hors de la voiture en fredonnant une marche funèbre. Heero apparut derrière Michaël.

« Flaherty, restez avec Lucrezia et appelez les preventers, l'armée, la police… qui vous voulez, je m'en fout.

- Bien… Eh, Duo !

- Quoi !

- T'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Duo se regarda de la tête aux pieds, réfléchit deux secondes, jusqu'à ce que le déclic se fasse. Il se frappa le front avant de retourner dans la voiture. Il fourra son nez dans une caisse plus petite, placée sous le siège passager. Tous ses joujoux se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il fit un sourire au Britannique.

« J'allais oublier ce détail. »

Il attrapa le poignard de Damian, et le fixa le long de sa cuisse. Il enfila par la même occasion sa veste noire, le mettant en valeur puisque prêt du corps. Il fit un tour sur lui-même.

« Ils vont pas en revenir les méchants. J'ai trop la classe ! »

Wufeï secoua la tête, alors que Duo attrapait un bonbon dans l'une des diverses poches desaveste.

« Pitié. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as fait des provisions en plus !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Wuffy. Aller on y go ! »

Sur un signe de tête de Heero, les pilotes se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le palais, passant de bosquets en arbustes. Heero, à qui Réléna avait confié la rénovation du parc, bombardé vers la fin de la guerre, se félicita d'avoir mis autant de verdure. Lucrezia leur avait indiqué une entrée de service. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment pour normalement débouler sur les cuisines. Une fois à l'intérieur et une fois que Duo eut évité les différentes casseroles et autres ustensiles qui traînaient, Heero bidouilla le système de caméra pour que les images passent en boucle pendant les deux prochaines heures. Ils se séparèrent pour se débarrasser de la poignée de soldats, avant de se rejoindre à la salle de contrôle, où Kuschrenada avait à coup sûr installé son QG temporaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les soldats avaient été maîtrisés dans un silence absolu. Tous se faufilèrent à travers les couloirs. Duo arriva le dernier, couvert de sang, un couteau entre ses dents.

« Toujours aussi discret et emprunt de finesse à ce que je vois.

- Désolé Wu, mais on garde les bonnes vieilles méthodes et puis il y a eu un récalcitrant. Cet abruti a eu la mauvaise idée de se retourner au moment où j'arrivai. Il a trouvé que je faisais tache au milieu du couloir et a voulu me shooter. C'est con, mais je n'étais pas du même avis. Pas de chance. »

Wufeï secoua la tête de droite à gauche, alors que le natté lui faisait la grimace. Quatre regarda Heero et Trowa en souriant, les choses ne changeraient jamais. D'un certain côté tous étaient heureux de refaire équipe, d'être à nouveau en mission. Même s'ils risquaient leurs vies, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Ils renouaient avec les anciennes habitudes, ils sentaient l'adrénaline qui coulait dans leurs veines, cette exaltation mêlée de trac avant le combat.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Si tout avait été simple jusqu'à maintenant, la partie la plus dangereuse restait.

La salle de contrôle se trouvait au bout d'un long couloir, juste avant se trouvait une salle de repos pour les gardes du palais. Ils n'avaient donc que peu de moyens pour se cacher et encoremoins pour les attirer dehors. La salle de contrôle était un vrai bunker, prévue pour résister en cas d'attaque, c'était un point stratégique et très pratique pour tirer tous les intrus comme des lapins.

Trowa et Duo interrogèrent Heero et Quatre du regard.

« Alors les tacticiens de génie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- … Je n'en sais rien.

- On ne va pas attendre qu'ils sortent quand même ?

- Ça serait presque la meilleure solution.

- Pff. On pourrait peut-être avancer jusqu'à la petite pièce où il y a le frigo.

- Arrête de penser à ton estomac ! C'est pas le moment !

- J'ai pas dit ça. Il y a un canapé, un frigo, un fauteuil et une armoire. Il y a largement de quoi se planquer pour les attendre, ça serait plus pratique que de lambiner dans le couloir en attendant le déluge. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Après tout, il suffisait d'attendre que les soldats les dépassent en sortant de la salle de contrôle pour les prendre en tenaille. Heero acquiesça et ils s'avancèrent en file indienne dans le couloir. Il fallait qu'ils fassent le plus vite possible pour être prêts à accueillir les soldats.

Duo, comptait chaque pas qu'il faisait. Un mètre… Deux mètres… Trois mètres… 2

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, un déclic se fit entendre avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre. Ils dégainèrent leurs flingues, en se mettant à l'abri derrière les meubles, Duo lança une première lame, qui alla se planter dans la gorge d'un soldat. Des mitraillettes se firent entendre les obligeant à se coucher à terre. Quelques soldats tombèrent alors qu'ils ripostaient, visant tout ce qui bougeait.

Les tirs durèrent quelques minutes, alors que tout était détruit dans la pièce. Beaucoup moins bien équipés que les soldats, les pilotes commençaient à craindre pour la réussite de leur « mission ». Le canapé se transformait en gruyère et, seul le frigo faisait un véritable bouclier. Le seul point positif était qu'ils avaient encore une bonne réserve de munitions. Quatre adossé au dos du fauteuil observait ses amis. Heero rechargeant son flingue, Wufeï, les grenades à la main pestait contre Réléna. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il y a longtemps que tout serait réglé. Trowa visait consciencieusement la porte attendant qu'un imbécile pointe le bout de son nez et Duo se retenait pour ne pas foncer dans le tas. Tout à coup tout s'arrêta. Les soldats avaient cessé le tir.

« Vous n'avez aucune chance. Baissez vos armes !

- Non, mais tu rigoles papy. Faut pas rêver !

- Si vous tenez à la vie de notre « chère » reine, déposez vos armes à terre.

- Non, ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Tuez-le !

- La ferme. »

Le bruit d'une claque retentit. Les pilotes ne voyaient toujours pas les hommes de Kuschrenada qui s'étaient bien planqués au fond de la salle.

« Maintenant que le couplet héroïque est fait, veuillez m'obéir messieurs. »

Heero fit signe aux autres de baisser leurs armes. Ils leur restaient encore le soutien des autorités, normalement prévenues par Michaël et Lucrezia, de toute manière ils ne pouvaient rien faire qui ne mette la vie de Réléna en danger. Les pistolets tombèrent un à un à terre. Duo fit tomber à ses pieds une dizaine de lames. Les soldats les encerclèrent et Kuschrenada, tenant Réléna, un canon contre la tempe, sortit enfin, suivis de Damian et Gabriel.

Les pilotes eurent un sursaut en voyant Damian. C'est comme si le général Treize Kuschrenada avait soudain ressuscité : il portait à nouveau son pantalon et des bottes noirs, l'éternelle chemise blanche, le tout complété par sa redingote bleue brodée d'or. Son visage avait changé, cet air noble, froid, presque supérieur était à nouveau là. Duo intérieurement revint des années en arrière. Lui, comme tous ses amis replongèrent quelques instants dans leurs souvenirs, dans la guerre. Leur attention revint sur Stanislas, qui souriait autant qu'il était humainement possible.

« Bien, on devient raisonnable.

- Salaud !

- 02, c'est bien ça ?

- Non, c'est le père noël ! Abruti !

- Je vois que Treize a du goût. Un caractère tel que le vôtre doit être agréable à mater. »

Duo faillit lui sauter à la gorge, mais Kuschrenada tira dans sa direction, laissant un trou fumant juste à ses pieds.

« Ne vous approchez pas.

- Sinon quoi ? De toute manière, jamais votre plan ne marchera ! D'autres ont essayé avant vous, avec plus de moyens, soit ils sont morts, soit ils sont sous les verrous !

- Duo, calme-toi.

- Voyons 04, laissez-le s'exprimer. Ce sera ses derniers mots, à ce petit bâtard.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Les pilotes observaient la joute verbale. Heero jetait des coups d'œil vers Damian, espérant une réaction de sa part. Il ne faisait que sourire d'un air mauvais, apparemment ravi de la tournure des choses. Heero sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Bon, c'en est assez ! Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps vos conneries. Treize débarrasse t'en !»

Ces derniers mots avaient été lancés avec mépris. Damian s'avança, chacun eut la folie de croire, d'espérer une dernière fois. Mais il pointa son arme sur Duo et tira sans hésiter à deux reprises. Aucun regret ne se lut dans son regard, il tira aussi simplement que l'on tire sur une cible de carton.

« NON ! »

Le cri de Heero ne put couvrir le bruit du coup de feu. Comme au ralenti, les pilotes, virent les projectiles frapper Duo en pleine poitrine, son corps, comme un pantin désarticulé fut projeté sur le mur, restant quelques secondes immobile au-dessus du sol avant de s'écraser.

Le Japonais pouvait voir les traînées de sang laissées sur le mur. Ce même sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres, qui tombait, goutte à goutte, sur sa croix d'argent. Son visage paraissait si pâle tout à coup, alors qu'il y avait à peine une minute il était animé par la colère. Il était totalement paralysé, ses amis ne pouvaient pas bouger. Tous regardaient le corps de Duo, étendu, gagné par ce froid morbide qu'ils avaient tant côtoyé durant la guerre. Ils avaient survécu ensemble et maintenant il regardait la mort les gagner. À leur tour, ils goûtaient l'amertume de la perte d'un être cher.

Quatre laissa échapper un cri sans s'en rendre compte. Tout autant que le sang de Duo se répandait sur le sol, ses larmes glissaient, envahissaient son visage. Trowa, de même que les autres, sentit le liquide salé couler jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils l'avaient perdu pour de bon.

* * *

1. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! 

2. Ce décompte peut paraître inutile, mais lorsqu'on connaît Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk.

_Alors ? Qui veut tuer Treize ? J'en connais qui vont mettre au point des tortures horribles pour lui... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. SVP des reviews. Bisous._

_Treize : Ne me tuez pas !_

_Les lectrices (courant après lui, armées) : A mort ! Pendez-le !_

_Treize : Attendez au moins que la fic soit finie ! Aaaaahhhh!_

_Duo : Eh ! Pas touche à mon chéri ! Sinon Shinigami va se lancer à vos trousses !_

_Les lectrices : Ouais ! Duo ! Duo ! Duo! On t'attends !_

_Duo et Treize : Elles sont complètement folles, vite fuyons !_

_C'est ainsi que deux personnages de Gundams Wing furent coursés sur plusieurs kilomètres par des lectrices en folie. (Désolée pour le délire, mettez ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du simple fait que je suis un peu tarée dans mon genre. lol)_

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Gwenaelle : Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle review de ta part et de voir que ça te plaît toujours autant. Il est mimi mon Heero, hein ? Moi je l'adore comme ça. Tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur. Bisous et à plus tard peut-être.

Naïa : Coucou. Si c'est ainsi que tu m'embêtes, tu peux continuer sans problème. c'est trop gentil de ta part de m'envoyer une review à chaque chapitre alors que tu n'es pas obligée. MERCI. Je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite bon courage pour tes fics (mes amitiés à Lihiel, même si je ne la connais pas).

Kelidril : Coucou ma petite kel. Je suis désolée si je ne t'ai pas laissé assez de temps pour m'envoyer ton mail, mais ça me démange de mettre mes chapitres en ligne vu que je les ai tous enregistrer sur Fanfiction. Pour Duo, c'est vrai que l'amour rend aveugle, mais il a des arguments convaincants quand même non ? Merci pour le soutien via les reviews, gros poutous.

Hayko Maxwell : Je suis contente d'avoir de nouveau de tes nouvelles. Après cette review super entousiaste que tu m'avais envoyé pour Sacrifice, j'espèrais vraiment que cette suite te plairait. Alors comme ça tu veux faire un carnage ! Alors que j'ai mis tant d'énergie à faire passer Treize pour un gentil ! Tous mes efforts sont réduits à néant, tout le monde veut le tuer. Sniff. En tout cas merci et gros bisous.

AishanuSoma : C'est pas grave si tu ne m'as pas reviewé plus tôt, tu n'as aucune obligation. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que tu ne savais pas qu'il y avais une suite. Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez claire à la fin de Sacrifice. Il faut lire les petites lignes en bas des pages, c'est important ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'est trop gentil. J'espère que ce nouveau et avant dernier chapitre t'a plu. Bisous.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Quoi qu'il arrive.

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples : **2x13, 1x5, 3x4.

**Avertissements :** Y en a pas. Euh... C'est le dernier chapitre.

_Coucou, voilà le dernier chapitre. Je sais que beaucoup l'attendent et j'espère qu'il comblera vos espérances. Merci pour toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et m'ont soutenu au fill des chapitres. Je vous fais de gros bisous. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Alors que Quatre se dirigeait vers son ami, la voix de Kuschrenada retentit.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! Maintenant vous allez reculer pour nous laisser partir sinon je tue cette charmante jeune fille. Treize je suis fier de toi. »

Gabriel qui se tenait à quelques pas, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait eut confiance en son frère, il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui qui avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, n'était finalement qu'un reflet encore plus cruel que son père.

Son regard ne cessait de faire des aller retour entre le corps de Duo et Réléna. Il comprenait peu à peu toutes les louanges de Damian l'égard de la jeune femme. Son regard droit et fier, remplit de colère… sans aucune peur. Elle était réellement l'incarnation de la paix, elle portait le poids du monde sur les épaules.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait aux côtés de ces deux êtres sans scrupules ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Presque tous les hommes de son père avaient été maîtrisés, il ne restait plus que les « membres de sa famille » et un soldat. Ils avaient commencé à traverser la pièce, faisant reculer les pilotes dans le couloir.

Son père aboyait des ordres dont il ne comprenait plus les mots. Il suivait le mouvement. Les pilotes étaient maintenant les uns derrière les autres dans le corridor, alors qu'eux même s'apprêtaient à passer la porte. Soudain, un homme se jeta sur Kuschrenada, poussant Réléna dans la direction de Gabriel, qui l'a reçu dans les bras. À la surprise de tous, Damian se jeta sur le soldat restant.

Duo envoyait ses poings dans le visage et l'estomac de Kuschrenada, qui ne pouvait suivre le rythme. Il avait été trop surprit lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de son agresseur. Il devait rêver, c'était impossible, mais le sang sur le visage du natté, lui indiquait que Damian avait bien tiré.

Duo lui cracha au visage, et Kuschrenada senti une odeur de peinture, et pas celle qu'il connaissait tant, pas celle du sang. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, Duo recracha une pellicule de plastique qui avait éclaté sous ses dents alors qu'il tombait à terre, sous le choc provoqué par les balles.

Un coup de feu partit, Duo se retourna, mais ne vit rien, une douleur lui transperçant la poitrine. Le père de Damian avait profité de son inattention pour frapper à l'endroit où il avait reçu la balle.

La respiration coupée, Duo ne put éviter un coup de coude en plein visage, qui lui ouvrit l'arcade. Kuschrenada, récupéra l'arme qu'il avait perdu en combattant avant de la diriger vers Réléna, un deuxième coup retentit et le corps de le jeune femme et de Gabriel furent projetés sur le sol.

Wufeï et Heero s'approchèrent pour maîtriser Kuschrenada, mais Duo les en empêcha et le combat reprit. Duo prenait peu à peu le dessus. Le natté essayait de se débarrasser de l'arme, mais Kuschrenada tenait fermement sa dernière carte. S'il perdait l'arme il ne pourrait pas sortir de cette pièce. En voyant le regard du jeune homme il su que s'il lâchait le pistolet, il serait tué.

Duo glissa sa main jusqu'à sa cheville, un éclat d'acier brilla l'espace d'un instant, suivit d'un dernier coup de feu.

Kuschrenada s'affaissa soudain, un poignard planté en plein cœur. Quant à la dernière balle du pistolet, elle avait tout juste éraflé le bras de Duo. Ce dernier regarda la vie s'échapper du regard d'un bleu profond, de ce regard qu'il connaissait, mais d'habitude si différent, rempli d'amour.

Il se retourna pour regarder son compagnon, soutenu par Quatre alors que Trowa ligotait le soldat. Damian lui sourit faiblement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il se rua sur lui, cherchant la blessure, l'entrée de la balle.

Quatre se précipita vers un téléphone pour appeler l'hôpital le plus proche et demander deux ambulances pour Gabriel, qui avait protégé Réléna et était touché à l'épaule, et pour Damian.

La balle l'avait atteint près du cœur et son sang s'écoulait doucement. Son teint était pâle, des frissons parcouraient ses membres.

Duo, penché au-dessus de lui, n'osait le toucher, des larmes scintillaient sur son visage. Il le prit finalement dans ses bras espérant lui transmettre sa chaleur et vaincre les tremblements.

« Non, non ! Damian ? Regarde-moi.

- Duo ?

- Oui, mon amour je suis là. Je suis avec toi.

- Je voulais te dire…

- Chut, tu me le diras plus tard. On a tout le temps. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Duo… écoute. »

Les yeux bleus s'affaissaient légèrement. Duo passa sa main sur l'une de ses joues, sur le front, écartant quelques mèches châtaines.

« Damian reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas !

- Duo… tu sais bien ce que je t'ai promis. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tiens bon, les secours vont bientôt arriver ! »

Damian leva sa main pour atteindre le visage du natté, écrasant de son pouce des larmes qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir sur le visage de son amant. Il sortit une chaîne de sa poche ou était accrochée son alliance. Duo la lui passa au doigt pour le deuxième fois. Ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus pleurer… Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser puisque tu restes avec moi. »

Duo se força à sourire. Damian avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, du sang apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il commença à tousser. Il regarda encore son amour, le reflet de ses yeux. Sa vie se terminait alors qu'il était enfin heureux. Son bonheur touchait déjà à sa fin.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste…

- Duo ?

- Chut ne parle pas, économise tes forces.

- Dans cette vie et toutes celles qui nous seront accordées…

- Non, reste avec moi !

- Duo, je t'aime.

- Damian ? Damian ! Ne ferme pas les yeux, je t'en supplie, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! DAMIAN ! »

Duo essayait de retenir la main de son aimé, qu'elle reste tout contre sa joue. Celle-ci retomba pourtant le long de son corps. Duo caressa le visage de l'Autrichien dont les yeux étaient clos. Ses larmes se mêlaient au sang incarnat. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Kuschrenada revienne ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur comme tout le monde ?

Serrant contre sa poitrine le corps, dont la chaleur s'effaçait peu à peu, il tentait de ressentir les battements de son cœur. Plus rien ne comptait, juste ces percussions vitales. Les yeux fermés il sentait le souffle faible sur sa joue. Les autres n'existaient plus, ils étaient tous les deux seuls, à terre. Duo n'entendait pas les sirènes, les pas des ambulanciers. Il s'abandonna dans les bras de son aimé, le noir l'entourait peu à peu. Lorsque son corps s'affaissa, Heero le rattrapa, tandis que le corps de Damian était emporté.

-/-

Duo était assit dans l'un de ses couloirs aseptisé, dénué de toute personnalité, reflétant le néant et la mort. Il se demandait comment on pouvait trouver la volonté de vivre dans des endroits pareils. À même le sol, il réfléchissait. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, il avait trop pleuré, il ne pouvait plus pleurer.

Il était seul. Ses amis lui avaient fait leurs plus plates excuses. Il avait eu raison d'y croire, d'avoir confiance. Mais peu lui importait alors, il leur avait demandé de partir. Il en avait besoin de cette solitude. Il voulait réfléchir. Il pensait à Damian et au bonheur qu'ils avaient goûté. Ils avaient été heureux, ils le seraient peut-être encore.

Il se rappelait les paroles de Damian, lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, ces mots que, cette nuit-là, Damian lui avait demandé de ne jamais oublier.

Il se souvint de l'allée de roses blanches, des bougies qui, parsemant la pelouse, lui avaient donné l'impression de marcher sur le ciel. Damian avait installé une table au centre du ciel, avec couverts en argent et chandelles.

Il se souvint n'avoir pu dire un mot, d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas pu parler, puisqu'il subissait encore les séquelles du traitement de J. Duo s'était assit et il était venu tout simplement l'embrasser. Ils avaient mangé, puis au moment du dessert Damian s'était agenouillé devant lui et lui avait fait sa déclaration.

Il se souvint du teint incarnat de Damian, des paroles rendues confuses par la situation et le vin, de l'écrin de velours bleu nuit. Son aimé avait ouvert l'écrin sur un anneau d'or fin, tout simple. Des pierreries, Duo n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait était la signification de cette alliance.

Damian avait alors pris sa main tremblante dans la sienne et, les yeux dans les yeux avait commencé sa déclaration.

Il se souvint de ces mots tendres qui l'avaient fait pleurer. De ces mots que personne ne lui avait jamais dit, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu même dans ces films que l'on dit romantiques, datant d'avant la colonisation. Il se remémorait chaque mot. Damian était là devant lui, tout avait disparu autour de lui. Il entendait doucement sa voix, il sentait l'air de la nuit sur sa peau.

« Duo, je sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir me répondre tout de suite et à vrai dire, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que je vais te dire avant de me donner une réponse.

Je voulais te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je sais que ça peut te paraître banal, je sais que j'ai déjà prononcé ces mots encore et encore, à tel point que ça n'a peut-être plus aucun sens. Et c'est justement ça le problème.

Je veux te dire que je t'aime, je veux que tu prennes conscience que tu es et resteras mon seul et unique amour. Que je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et parfois plus que mon cœur ne peut le supporter.

Il me suffit de te voir t'éloigner de moi pour avoir cette impression de t'avoir perdu à jamais, pour avoir l'envie de te poursuivre et de te savoir à nouveau entre mes bras, tout contre mon cœur.

Mon cœur qui s'emballe dès que je ne te vois plus. J'imagine alors tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, qui pourraient t'arriver et te ravir à moi. J'imagine ce que tu fais ou penses, avec qui tu es, si tu es heureux. Tu remplis toutes mes pensées, toute mon âme. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, que tu m'es indispensable.

Je n'ai jamais été heureux, jusqu'à ce jour où tu m'as embrassé, où tu as décidé de rester avec moi, de me supporter. Et si mon cœur s'emballe lorsque tu t'éloignes de moi, il s'affole dès que je pose mes yeux sur toi. Tu es si beau, tu es tout ce que j'ai rêvé, ta peau si douce, tes yeux, ton visage, tout de toi me fait comprendre ce qu'est la perfection.

Aujourd'hui je sais ce qu'est l'amour, ce qu'est la chance. Celle d'être aimé et accepté tel que je suis. Personne, à part toi, ne m'aurait pas rejeté à cause de mes actions. Tu m'as pardonné. Tu es généreux et patient. Tu es la personne la plus adorable, jamais je ne trouverais quelqu'un qui t'égale.

Tes rires gonflent mon âme de joie. Lorsque tu es avec moi, que je sens ta peau contre la mienne, je touche au bonheur parfait, à la sérénité d'un amour immortel.

Tout ça pour te dire encore et à jamais : je t'aime. C'est pour cela que je voudrais que tu acceptes cet anneau comme preuve de mon amour éternel. Je veux passer, non seulement cette vie, mais aussi toutes celles qui nous seront accordées, pour faire en sorte que plus jamais tu ne sois triste. Plus jamais je ne veux voir de douleur dans ses yeux couleur de crépuscule, je veux être celui qui te soutiendras et t'obligeras à garder ce sourire que me plaît tant.

Duo, veux-tu m'épouser ? 1 »

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'existait autour de lui, juste des lambeaux de bonheur.

-/-

Duo sentit une présence à ses côtés, relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec Réléna qui s'assit avec lui. Elle avait laissé tomber sa robe rose et son diadème pour un jean et un petit tee-shirt blanc. Le natté avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Son air grave et impérieux avait disparu. Ne restait qu'une jeune fille inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu voir Gabriel et… toi aussi. Les autres m'ont dit que tu les avais jeté.

- Tu as alors décidé de te sacrifier ?

- Faut pas rêver ! »

Duo poussa un soupir et cala sa tête contre le mur, son regard dirigé vers la porte en face de lui. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ?

- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Les médecins ne savent pas qu'elles seront… les séquelles.

- Séquelles ?

- Son cœur s'est arrêté pendant l'opération… il a failli ne pas redémarrer. Ils ont peur que son cerveau n'ait manqué trop longtemps d'oxygène. Même s'il se réveille… »

Duo parlait comme un robot. Réléna ressentait les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, la froideur de sa peau blanche. Depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas quitté ce couloir.

Il s'était évanouit auprès de Damian : ses blessures, la drogue et la fatigue ayant vaincu ses dernières forces. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin en hurlant. Personne n'avait pu le maintenir couché. Il avait arraché sa perfusion et ne s'était calmé que lorsqu'on lui avait donné le numéro de la chambre de Damian et lui avait expliqué la situation.

Vêtu d'une blouse de l'hôpital, il avait erré jusqu'à la chambre, s'était assit dans le couloir et n'avait plus bougé. Heero lui avait apporté une couverture, dont il s'était laissé entouré, mais aucun de ses amis n'avait osé le toucher. Il avait besoin de rester seul.

Deux jours qu'il se tenait ici, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, ni bu, qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Qu'il n'osait entrer et voir Damian, immobile et pâle, son corps parcouru de perfusions, entouré de machines. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.

« Si tu étais à sa place, n'aimerais-tu pas l'avoir à tes côtés en te réveillant ?

- …

- Et puis, même s'il ne pouvait plus te reconnaître ou était handicapé, ne resterais-tu pas avec lui ?

- …

- C'est pour lui que tu vis aujourd'hui, non ?

- Si.

- Alors viens. »

Réléna se leva et lui tendit la main. Duo la regarda, ses yeux brillèrent l'espace d'un instant comme cela n'était plus arrivé de puis deux jours.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la regarda à nouveau l'air pitoyable. Elle se baissa, passa un bras autour de sa taille, le forçant à en faire de même autour de ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas marcher seul, il n'en avait plus la force, même pour quelques mètres. Elle poussa la porte, Duo hésita. Tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre, le natté, la tête baissée, détaillait le sol. Elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise près du lit et rajusta la couverture autour de son corps affaibli.

« Ça va aller ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Que je prévienne quelqu'un ?

- Des fringues, s'il te plaît… J'en ai mare de me promener à poil. Et… Heero.

- D'accord. Je repasserais peut-être tout à l'heure. »

Un faible sourire éclaira leur visage. Il fallait avoir confiance. Réléna s'éloigna silencieusement.

« Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

La porte se referma sur la jeune femme. Duo, difficilement, osa enfin regarder son compagnon. Il avait imaginé le pire, si bien, qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de fils et de machines qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; que son visage avait quelques couleurs ; que Damian était en vie et non au seuil de la mort. Un immense soulagement le submergea. Ses larmes se répandirent librement en de longs sillons sur ses joues. Il allait le veiller, il allait être présent au moment où il se réveillerait. Tout ce qui importait était qu'ils soient ensemble.

-/-

Heero longeait les couloirs de l'hôpital, un sac à la main. Réléna l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt pour le prévenir que Duo avait besoin de ses affaires. Il s'était alors précipité vers l'hosto. S'il n'avait pu aider Duo lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il pouvait le faire maintenant.

En arrivant, il avait croisé Michaël qui allait voir Lucrezia. Apparemment, la jeune femme lui avait tapé dans l'œil et c'était réciproque.

Il arriva à la chambre 312 et entra. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, mais tout était sombre, les volés fermés. La chaise, dont il voyait à peine les contours, était vide. Il posa ce qu'il avait apporté, avant d'ouvrir les stores. La lumière envahit la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs blancs. Un rayon de soleil tombait sur le lit, où Duo s'était couché, tout contre l'Autrichien.

L'élastique, tenant sa tresse, avait cassé, relâchant les mèches de cheveux dans un désordre innommable, se mêlant aux bandages qui entouraient sa tête. Le natté commençait à se réveiller, ses yeux papillonnant, visiblement mécontent qu'on le dérange.

« Coucou.

- Hee-chan ? »

Duo se frottait les yeux, à moitié endormi et se redressa sur le lit. Heero se rua vers lui, alors qu'il allait tomber du matelas. Il le rattrapa et le porta jusqu'à la chaise.

« Fatigué ?

- Hum. »

Heero fouilla dans son sac pour attraper une brosse et un élastique, dans le but de vaincre le chaos capillaire. Duo se laisser faire sans un bruit.

« Je t'ai ramené des vêtements, le nécessaire de toilette.

- Merci. Comment vont… tout le monde à vrai dire ?

- Bien. Quatre et Wufeï sortent aujourd'hui, Lucrezia et Gabriel dans deux semaines.

- Pour Gabriel, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais il…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Réléna a ordonné qu'on ne touche pas à un seul de ses cheveux. Après tout il l'a sauvé. »

Une fois la tresse finie, Heero sortit et ramena de quoi manger. Malgré les grimaces de Duo, face à la nourriture de l'hosto, Heero réussit à le faire manger. Cuillère par cuillère. Il joua même à l'avion, redonnant le sourire à l'Américain. Il est vrai que voir le brun faire les bruits de moteur avec ses lèvres et faisant voltiger la cuillère à la manière d'un vieux coucou aurait pu en faire mourir de rire plus d'un. Une fois la becquée donnée, il l'aida à prendre une douche et à s'habiller.

« Heero je ne suis pas un bébé.

- Je n'en étais plus très sûr, ça va faire deux heures que tu ne dis pas un mot. Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être régressé.

- Gnagnagnagna.

- Duo… J'ai parlé avec les médecins, Treize…

- Damian, son prénom c'est Damian. Treize n'existe plus, Treize est mort.

- … Damian devrait se réveiller dans les jours qui viennent. Pour ce qui est de sa blessure, tout va bien, il n'y a pas eu de complications. Il devrait vite s'en remettre.

- …

- Duo, tu devrais aller faire changer tes pansements toi aussi. »

Heero effleura la coupure à la base du front, celle qui était au niveau de l'arcade puis passa sa main sur une ou deux côtes qui avaient accusé le choc de la balle. Treize… enfin, Damian leur avait fait, encore, l'une des plus belles peurs de leur vie en lui tirant dessus. Heureusement que Duo avait prévu le coup et avait mis un gilet par balle, quant au sang, il s'agissait de peinture. Le tout avait été mis au point lorsqu'il était chez Michaël, pendant que Quatre et Wufeï dormaient.

« Duo ? Tes pansements ?

- C'est promis. »

Heero le prit dans ses bras avant de partir. Tout se passerait bien, il en était sûr. Duo et Damian devaient être heureux, ils le méritaient. Il referma la porte, jetant un dernier regard dans la chambre.

Duo assit sur le bord du lit, passait sa main dans les cheveux châtains et regardaient amoureusement le visage endormi.

Les jours passèrent. Duo eut la visite de ses amis, de Réléna, de Gabriel… Ils étaient tous venus prendre des nouvelles. Son « beau-frère » restait très souvent à ses côtés. Tous les deux parlaient de tout et de rien. Mais les sujets de conversations avaient tendance à dériver vers le passé.

Heero avait finit par apporter le matériel de peinture de Duo. Il s'était alors mis à peindre ces plages blanchies par les rayons du soleil, les eaux scintillantes reflétant le ciel si bleu. Il voulait encrer ces souvenirs dans la toile. Lorsque Damian se réveillerait, il pourrait alors se rappeler de lui, d'eux.

* * *

1 

« S'il te plaît Duo, j'en ai marre d'être ici. Dépêche-toi ! »

Damian dans le couloir de l'hôpital, ronchonnait après son amant qui mettait, à son goût, beaucoup trop de temps à ranger son matériel. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était là. Il ne voulait rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit.

« Tu savais très bien que je sortais d'ici aujourd'hui, t'aurais pu faire ça plus tôt.

- On dirait que tu es pressé de partir, tu vas vexer les gentilles infirmières qui se sont occupées de toi.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste… que… enfin voilà quoi. »

Duo sortit de la chambre 312, les bras chargés de pinceaux, pots de peinture… Damian, qui ne portait que son sac, l'aida à faire en sorte que rien ne tombe.

Duo s'était déjà assez fait engueuler depuis qu'il était là. N'ayant plus de toile, il avait commencé à peindre des paysages sur les murs de la chambre. Le personnel de l'hôpital l'avait alors éjecté à coups de pieds hors du bâtiment. Pendant une semaine, il s'était alors introduit dans les couloirs, rampant derrière le comptoir de l'infirmière de garde. Il mettait en œuvre tous ses talents d'ancien voleur, pour éviter l'espèce de matrone qui surveillait les couloirs, et arriver jusqu'à la chambre.

Il discutait alors avec Damian, avant de reprendre ses pinceaux et de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. L'Autrichien le regardait, finissant par s'endormir. Le matin lorsqu'il se réveillait, deux légères traces de peinture sur le visage, il regardait où en était la peinture. Et comme chaque matin, l'infirmière râlait en voyant les « tags » sur les murs. Mais rien ne consolait plus Damian que de voir une plage de sable fin s'étirer peu à peu sur les murs crème.

Le directeur de l'hôpital était passé un matin et avait trouvé que la peinture égayait la chambre. Il avait invité Duo à en faire de même dans tout l'hôpital. Duo avait donc trouvé du travail jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et avait commencé par l'étage réservé aux enfants. Rien ne réjouissait plus le natté que de travailler avec les gamins, qui mettaient eux aussi la main à la pâte.

Damian sourit, il s'en allait enfin. Il éprouvait même du plaisir à savoir que dans une semaine il reprendrait son travail. Duo mit toutes leurs affaires dans la voiture, avant de mettre le contact. La voiture, partit à toute vitesse. Il regardait le paysage défiler. Dehors il faisait un temps magnifique, le soleil brillait et aucun nuage n'éclaircissait le ciel d'un bleu profond. Une vague de sérénité l'envahit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Duo était à ses côtés. Son père était réellement mort cette fois-ci et son frère était heureux. Il avait réussi à être dans le camp qu'il souhaitait, du côté de la paix, il n'était plus seul. Damian avait enfin enterré son passé et pour de bon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention à la direction que prenait Duo. Ils sortirent de la ville, les arbres parsemaient chaque côté de la route. Par habitude, rien ne le choqua, il passait si souvent par ici, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui.

Il sursauta tout à coup, collant son nez au pare-brise.

« Duo, où est-ce qu'on va ? Je croyais que Michaël nous hébergeait jusqu'à ce que la maison soit reconstruite.

- C'était le cas jusqu'à il y a quelque temps. En fait, on dérange.

- Hein !

- Apparemment, Michaël a préféré héberger Lucrezia plutôt que nous.

- Mais où est-ce que l'on va alors ? On ne va pas habiter dans des ruines ?

- Et pourquoi pas ce n'est pas si mal. Et puis c'est chez nous !

- Hein !

- Oh et puis tu m'embêtes à poser des questions ! Tu verras bien. »

Sachant que rien ne servait de discuter avec le natté. Il fit une grimace avant de recoller son dos au dossier.

Damian ouvrit la vitre, laissant l'air s'engouffrer et courir sur son visage. La voiture s'engagea que le chemin de terre menant à ce qui fut leur maison. Les ornières secouaient le véhicule, sans que Duo ne songe à ralentir, mais il n'y prenait pas réellement attention. Son cœur était léger comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il sentit la main de Duo sur la sienne, si chaude, il le regarda en souriant. Il se laissa glisser sur le côté, posant sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Il appréciait les sensations que les longues mèches, échappées de la tresse, créaient sur sa peau : caresse aérienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux et voir la maison dépecée et noircie. Duo remua et se dégagea, puis sortit de la voiture, qu'il contourna pour ouvrir la portière passager.

« Si Monsieur veux s'en donner la peine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Nous avons des invités. »

Damian haussa un sourcil, méfiant. Il resta un instant immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des rires portés par le vent. Il se retourna, appréhendant tout de même ce qu'il allait voir. Mais au lieu des ruines redoutées, il put voir leur maison, reconstruite dans son intégralité.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'explosion. Même le jardin, les quelques fleurs qui n'étaient pas mortes sous les mains de Duo, avait été replanté. Chaque détail avait été reproduit. L'Autrichien était totalement abasourdi. Le lieu semblait si vivant. Les murs blanchis reflétaient la lumière du soleil. Les tuiles variaient entre les tons d'orange et de rose. Elle était vraiment superbe.

Au centre de la pelouse, une immense table avait été dressée. Ils étaient tous là : Trowa et Quatre, Wufeï et Heero… Michaël et Lucrezia, Réléna et Gabriel. Ils les attendaient. Les filles, aidées de Heero et Trowa, finissaient d'apporter les plats, faisant la navette entre la cuisine et le jardin. Pendant ce temps là, Wufeï et Quatre élaboraient une stratégie pour que la nappe reste en place, alors que Gabriel courait après des serviettes récalcitrantes, qui avaient prit la tangente.

Damian sentit Duo se coller contre lui.

« Comment ?

- Gabriel s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir fait sauter la maison… surtout avec nous à l'intérieur. Avec Heero, ils ont tout refait. Apparemment, Gabriel a un don pour l'architecture et avec Heero, ils voudraient s'associer. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Déjà… Merci ça ne serait pas trop mal.

- Imbécile.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, on va pouvoir refaire toute la décoration. Mettre de nouvelles photos, faites avec un nouveau matériel, de nouveaux tableaux… Il y quelques détails qui ont changé, mais trois fois rien.

- Trois fois rien ?

- La taille de la baignoire, celle de la douche. On ne risque plus de se cogner. Le labo photo a été un peu agrandit, notre chambre aussi.

- La chambre mais elle était très bien !

- Oui, mais le nouveau lit ne rentrait pas. »

Duo avait prit une voix mutine et pleine de sous-entendus.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben… un lit de 2m20 sur 2m60, c'est pas pareil qu'un lit de 1m80 sur 2m.

- Rien que ça. On va se perdre.

- T'inquiète je viendrais te chercher. »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent. Damian prit le visage de son aimé entre ses mains, écartant toutes les mèches cuivrées.

« Duo, je t'aime.

- Je sais.2 »

Damian attendait la suite de la phrase qui ne vint pas. Insatisfait par cette réponse, il baissa la tête, prêt à se retourner, mais son amant ne le laissa pas faire et le ramena contre lui. Il regardait Duo, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, semblait se moquer de lui.

« Ne boude pas !... Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Hééééhoooo ! »

Ils se retournèrent vers l'importun qui les dérangeait. Michaël, debout, leur faisait des signes. Tout le monde les attendait pour débuter le repas. Ils commencèrent à traverser la pelouse, main dans la main.

Damian regardait son ange, ses yeux crépuscule et remplis d'étoiles, sa peau, si douce. À mi-chemin, Duo lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille provoquant un éclat de rire. Damian l'attrapa par la taille, le faisant tournoyer dans les airs, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. 3

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas tester la baignoire avant ?

- Non. Et s'ils s'éternisent chez nous, on les fout dehors ! »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la table, acclamés par les soupirs de soulagement des affamés. Les vieilles rancunes avaient été effacées, ne restait que de l'amitié et un amour sincère. Le soleil brillait, l'avenir ne décelait plus aucune ombre. Duo et Damian, assit l'un près de l'autre regardaient le bonheur auquel goûtaient toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Duo jouait inconsciemment avec l'alliance de son aimé, caressant la surface lisse, ce symbole d'amour qui ne pourrait jamais être brisé.

* * *

1. Ces deux lignes ont une grande importance, même si vous ne savez pas encore pourquoi. 

2. Et oui, petit clin d'œil à Star Wars. D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas que Duo ferait un bon Han Solo, Wufeï un super R2D2…

3. En fait, j'avais en tête, la scène où Enjoji prend Ranmaru dans ses bras, lorsqu'il marche à nouveau. ( Kizuna, tome 2).

_Alors, alors ? S'il vous plaît, reviewez, reviewez ! Ne vous retenez surtout pas! C'est déjà la fin je sais. Sniff. Mais il y aura un petit plus à cette histoire, rien que pour vous chères lectrices ou lecteurs. Donc à bientôt. Je vous fait d'énormes bisous. _

**Réponse aux reviews.**

Naïa : Alors comme ça je suis morte ! Non, mais ça va pas la tête. Comment veux-tu que je mette de nouvelles histoires si tu me zigouille, ça va pas du tout ! Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à notre Dudinou nationnal, mais quand même ! Enfin, j'espère que tu es contente d'avoir enfin la fin. Gros bisous. (coucou à Lihiel). Ps: évite les menaces de mort, sinon je pourrais devenir enccore plus sadique.

Hayko Maxwell : ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup d'avoir des menaces de mort. Duo est mort, mais c'est pas grave ! Non, je déconne je comprends très bien que tu veuilles me tuer. Je me suis dépêché de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, pour que mes lectrices n'aient pas le temps d'engager un tueur à gage. Lol. Je suis désolée d'avoir affolé ton rythme cardiaque. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

Kelidril : Coucou ma petite kel. Décidément tu es très perspicace ! Serais-tu devin ? J'allais quand même pas le tuer, mais cette fois les balles étaient réelles. C'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part de m'envoyer une review à chaque chapitre. MERCI. Je te fais de gros bisous.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé mais il ne s'agit que d'un petit mot de l'auteur… Mais il faut ABSOLUMENT le lire. Ne sachant pas qu'elles sont les préférences de mes lectrices (lecteurs ?), j'ai choisi de faire trois fins différentes.

Il y a donc une Happy end, tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil, que vous avez déjà lu. C'est une fin qui ne me satisfait pas trop. Enfin je suis contente que tout le monde soit heureux, mais sur le plan de l'écriture, je trouve cette fin pas top. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

C'est pour ça que j'ai fait deux autres fins. Il y a donc une fin triste, désolée, mais il y en a un qui meurt. Mais vous inquiétez pas elle se finit bien aussi. En fait, j'ai écrit cette deuxième fin sur conseil de ma fidèle correctrice j'ai nommé ma petite Louloute en personne. Si c'est celle que vous préférez, dites-le, ça lui fera plaisir.

Et bien sûr, il y a l'inimitable et incontournable Deathfic. Celle qui est censée faire pleurer ou au moins attirer la pitié des lecteurs envers l'auteur qui est lamentable. Enfin j'espère que j'arriverais à vous tirer une larme ou deux.

Dans le cas où vous les liriez toutes les trois, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez laquelle vous préférez. Je sais je suis super exigeante vis-à-vis de vous, alors que j'ai été très sadique. Donc voilà c'est à vous de choisir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Les deux histoires, commencent à partir de la coupure que j'ai mis dans le chapitre 7, avant que Damian ne se réveille.

Aller je vous laisse pour le(s) dernier(s) acte(s). Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, ça fait vraiment plaisir. MERCI. (Vous pouvez pas le voir mais je suis en train de fabriquer une autel aux lecteurs anonymes, je prie tous les jours).


	10. Chapter 10

Hello chères lectrices !

Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à répondre d'une part aux reviews et d'autre part à mettre le petit plus que je vous avais promis. Le problème étant que mon ordinateur a buggé et que je n'aurais pas Internet jusqu'en septembre. Et malheureusement pour moi, il n'y a personne dans mon entourage pour me permettre d'accéder à Fanfiction.

JE VAIS MOURIR !

Enfin, grâce à ma petite Naïa, qui m'envoie les reviews par disquette interposée je vais tenter de répondre aux reviews au fur et à mesure que je les recevrais. Car après, je dois tout renvoyer à Naïa pour qu'elle mette en ligne à ma place. Je vous explique pas la galère. Je sais que Fanfiction ne sert pas à passer des message persos, mais je préférais vous prévenir. Donc voilà, mille fois pardon. Bisous à toutes. Remerciez Naïa.

Réponse aux reviews 

Kelidril : Je l'avais dit haut et fort : mon Damian il est gentil tout plein, il aime Duo à un tel point que ce dernier en fait ce qu'il veut (ce qui se révèle drôlement pratique dans certaines situations…) Personne ne me croit jamais ! Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire autant de mal à Duo. Choupette fais des chibi eyes

Pour les enfants… Il n'y en aura pas. PAS TAPER. Cette histoire est définitivement terminée… Pour le moment, car j'ai deux histoires en cours dont une presque terminée. Par contre, le petite plus que tu vas vite découvrir c'est… Non, je te le dis pas. J'ai pas envie…

Je vais me faire zigouiller.

Pour msn, je suis désolée, je t'ai passer mon adresse et à cause de ce P….. d'ordi à la C.., je peux pas discuter avec toi.

En tout cas, MERCI de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de la fic. J'espère que la prochaine fic te plaira autant ? Je te fais d'énormes bisous. Choupette.

Aishanu Soma : Non ! Non ! Non ! Et Non ! Il est hors de question que je tue Treize et je pense que si tu as lu le 8è chapitre tu es aussi de mon avis. Merci pour cette review écrite avec beaucoup… d'émotion. Lol. La prochaine fois que Hayko Maxwell et toi avez des envies de meurtre abstenez vous, please ! Une petite question pendant que j'y pense : Soma ça a un rapport avec Devil Devil ? Bisous.

T. Blacknight : Je suis contente que tu aies pris autant de plaisir à lire « Quoiqu'il arrive » que « Sacrifice ». J'avais peur que ça lasse les lecteurs ou que l'histoire ne plaise pas, mais je vois que ce n'est pas trop le cas. Et puis, j'avais trop envie d'explorer le personnage de Treize. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous.

Raziel : Coucou ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de review de ta part ! Désolé si c'est trop court à ton goût (70 pages d'ordi quand même !), mais je travaille à la longueur de mes fics ! J'en suis à 77 pages pour la prochaine. Merci et Bisous. Ps : Pour la Miam, j'espère que tu auras autant d'appétit pour la prochaine fic. Lol.

Hayko Maxwell : Je ne sais jamais trop quoi te dire lorsque je réponds à tes reviews. Tu as l'air si exaltée ! Je ne pensais pas que mes histoires te feraient cet effet là. Lol. Je suis super contente de moi si j'ai réussis à te faire peur (c'était le but) et à te faire pleurer (c'était le but aussi). J'ai eu trop de mal à écrire cette scène où Treize « meurt » dans les bras de Duo, mais je m'entraîne, vu qu'il y a plein de personnes qui meurent dans ma prochaine fic… Suspense, suspense !

Je suis navrée, mais il n'y aura sûrement pas de suite, c'est vraiment fini. Il y a juste le petit plus que j'ai rajouté. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'aie plu même si je ne qualifierais pas cette fic de succès… Par ta faute je vais avoir les chevilles qui enflent. Vilaine ! Gros bisous et à bientôt. MERCI. Choupette.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Troisième fin **_

Duo regardait le plafond détestablement blanc, uni, sans aucune nuance. Qu'y avait-il de moins vivant ? Ce plafond, il le regardait depuis plus de dix jours. Attaché aux montants du lit, il n'était pas sortit de la chambre depuis plus de dix jours.

Il regarda son bras gauche, la longue estafilade qui serpentait de son poignet à son coude, les marques laissées par les points de suture et sa peau encore jaunâtre à cause de la bétadine. Son bras droit était douloureux, piqués par des perfusions : une pour l'hydrater, puisqu'il refusait de boire, une pour lui injecter des substituts alimentaires, puisqu'il refusait de manger.

Les bleus avaient disparus, les traces de griffures et de lacération commençaient à s'effacer, à la grande joie de ses amis qui disaient que les marques extérieures de son désespoir fileraient avec le temps. Mais les marques intérieures ? Celles qui étaient imprimées sur son cœur et son âme disparaîtraient-elles un jour ?

Il vit soudain le plafond se griser et prendre des nuances de blanc et de noir. Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur son visage. Ses cheveux collaient à sa peau. Les épaules affaissées, il ne portait aucune attention à ses amis, venus le soutenir et apporter leurs condoléances.

La pluie cessa d'un coup. Heero s'était approché, l'abritant sous son parapluie noir. Le Japonais jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, n'arrivant plus à discerner les perles d'eau salées, des gouttes doucereuses du ciel. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Duo s'agenouilla pour poser une rose blanche sur la tombe. Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de rater un battement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le nom gravé dans le marbre : Damian Hornig.

Il serra un peu plus la main de Heero, seul lien avec la réalité. Il était attiré vers cette terre fraîchement retournée, imbibée d'eau. **IL **était sous cette terre. Duo savait que lui aussi était enterré aujourd'hui, qu'il était recouvert d'un voile sombre. La lumière avait abandonnée son cœur. Il se releva lentement, s'éloignant de la mort. Tout était silencieux, chacun attendait qu'il fasse ses adieux. Il ne sentait plus le froid, la pluie qui coulait le long de ses tempes, qui trempait qui son costume noir.

Au bout d'une heure, Heero et Quatre l'encadrèrent : il était temps de partir et Duo le savait. Ses lèvres avaient bleui et ils tremblaient de tout son corps. Il s'était agenouillé une dernière fois pour apposer ses lèvres sur la marbre blanc, puis sans un mot s'était retourné et marcha en direction de sa moto sous le regard de ses amis. État-il raisonnable qu'il rentre seul sous cette pluie ? Wufeï fit quelques pas en sa direction pour l'en empêcher.

Duo ne se rappelle alors que de l'odeur de l'herbe, son corps s'était écroulé sous lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Damian était mort depuis trois jours, Depuis trois nuits, il restait assit dans son atelier de peinture à regarder son dernier tableau : son premier portrait. Il avait profité du sommeil de son amant pour le peindre. Il avait finit sa toile à l'hôpital. Trop absorbé par le regard bleu il n'avait pas vu filer le temps avant que l'on vienne le chercher pour l'enterrement.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était de retour chez lui, Quatre à son chevet. Tous s'étaient réinstallés à leur ancienne planque. Ils s'étaient dis qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul, que leur présence changerait quelque chose. Duo avait sombré dans la dépression, allant à se faire du mal lui-même. Ils le retrouvaient parfois évanoui dans sa chambre, dans l'atelier, dans le laboratoire photo… Les médecins leur avaient proposé de l'interner dans une maison spécialisée mais ils s'y étaient refusés. Ils le regrettèrent amèrement.

Un jour Wufeï le découvrit dans l'atelier, devant le tableau de Damian, le bras ouvert sur toute sa longueur. Duo était resté deux semaines dans le coma et cela faisait dix jours qu'il ouvrait à nouveau les yeux sans qu'il puisse pour autant possible d'affirmer qu'il était à nouveau vivant. Il survivait grâce aux médicaments, à ce qu'on lui forçait à avaler. Mais rien ne pouvait le sortir de cet état. Il s'était résigné à mourir, il voulait le rejoindre dans la mort.

Aujourd'hui Heero et Wufeï étaient venus le voir. Il savait qu'ils étaient restés plus de deux heures mais il ne savait absolument de quoi ils lui avaient parlé. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, n'avait pas écouté. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le médecin aussi était passé et qu'il avait ôté ses liens. Il faudrait bien les enlever un jour, avait-il dit.

Duo marchait dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Personne ne vit ce jeune homme, grand et frêle. Personne ne le vit sortir dehors et s'engouffrer dans la nuit.

Heero passa ses doigts sur son front pour écarter les mèches châtaines. Agenouillé à ses côtés, il sentait poindre des larmes. Duo ressemblait à ange qui serait tombé sur terre. Sa peau aussi blanche que le marbre. Recroquevillé sur le sol. Il était là, ni plus ni moins, il était mort. Aucune trace de blessure, de sang ou de terre ne venait souiller son corps. Il était mort de sa propre volonté, il était mort pour le rejoindre et parce que rien ne le retenait encore à la vie. Son amour l'avait achevé. Maintenant, il serait heureux à jamais avec lui. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer.

2


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Quoiqu'il arrive.

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi.

**Avertissements : **

**

* * *

**

**Espoir.**

Duo se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, le front brillant de sueur. Il se releva et s'assit correctement avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de se mettre à pleurer. Les draps étaient défaits, à moitié par terre. Sa tresse n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ses cheveux éparpillés. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se clamer avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas et de se cogner la tête contre le montant du lit. Tout était flou autour de lui, ses yeux encore collés par les larmes et le sommeil. Il tâtonna sur le parquet, remonta les draps sur son corps. Encore et toujours ce même cauchemar. Il se recoucha en soupirant. Il était encore trop tôt ou tard, tout dépendait du point de vue, il était 5h30. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, qu'il lui faudrait attendre deux heures avant que son réveil sonne, qu'il se prépare et aille travailler. Couché sur le côté, il allait passer deux heures sans bouger, sans oser se retourner pour voir que le lit était vide, qu'il n'était pas là.

Ses tremblements le reprirent peu à peu, il ne supportait plus le fait d'être lui aussi comme… vide, insipide. Sa douleur s'estompait pourtant au fil des jours, mais le manque était toujours présent. Il respira à fond, préférant le bruit de l'air au silence absolu qui régnait dans la chambre. Il regarda ses mains, ses doigts agités par les spasmes. Il soupira encore. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, jamais il ne pourrait supporter sa perte.

Cela faisait un an, passé de deux semaines, qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas survécu. I

Il se souvenait de l'enterrement, de son internement à l'hôpital psychiatrique dix jours plus tard, les médecins avaient mis deux mois à le convaincre de ne plus avaler des tubes de somnifères entiers. Ses amis étaient venus le voir. Souvent. Puis il avait fallu rentrer, remettre les pieds dans la maison totalement vide, revoir les photos prises par lui, des photos des paysages, des lieux où ils avaient été, des photos de lui, souriant, des photos d'eux. Il s'était effondré, pleurant encore et encore. Heero, qui avait pu se libérer de ses obligations, l'avait soutenu et aidé à reprendre le dessus. Il avait repris ses pinceaux, était retourné à la galerie et la vie avait reprit son court.

Au bout de huit mois, ses amis avaient tenté de lui présenter quelqu'un. Pas pour le caser, juste lui faire comprendre, qu'un jour, il faudrait qu'il aille de l'avant. Il n'était pas prêt et il leur avait, très vite, fait comprendre.

Il pensait aux derniers éclats de rire qu'il avait eu, qui ne datait pas de plus de quelques semaines. Il était parti voir Heero et avait dérapé dans la cour en partant pour faire crier Wufeï, manque de chance il n'avait pu éviter les précieuses tulipes. Il était aussitôt descendu de sa moto pour voir l'étendu des dégâts avant de… courir le plus vite possible, à cause d'un katana qui avait sifflé à ses oreilles. Wufeï l'avait coursé pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que le Chinois, prenne pour cible la Ducati rouge. Heero s'était interposé entre eux deux et avait récolté un coup de poing en pleine figure de la part de l'Américain et une légère coupure sur l'épaule, due à un katana mal « manœuvré ». Duo avait laissé Wufeï s'excuser et avait filé. Durant l'espace d'un instant il avait tout oublié, avait été heureux. Juste l'espace de quelques secondes. Un micro sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il regarda le plafond, somnolant à moitié.

Finalement son réveil sonna. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se glissa sous la douche. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine, sortit un bol, une cuillère… Tout allait par unité, cela l'exaspérait. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour perdre l'habitude de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Au début il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte et le mettait dans une colère pas possible. IL mangea puis attrapa ses clés et partit à la galerie.

-/-

« - M. Maxwell venez voir. »

Duo soupira, jamais il n'aurait du l'embaucher. Elle était très efficace en ce qui concernait la vente mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le déranger lorsqu'il peignait. Il se leva à contre cœur et entra dans la galerie, plein de peinture, ce qui est du plus bel effet devant les futurs acheteurs. Qui a-t-il de plus professionnel que de ressembler à un ouvrier en bâtiment qui n'a pas changé de bleu de travail (en l'occurrence c'est une salopette blanche… enfin multicolore) depuis Mathusalem, dans l'une des galeries la plus réputée de la ville. Discrètement il se glissa entre les tableaux.

« Morgan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regardez dehors. Vous voyez le jeune homme qui est assit sur le banc dans la rue. »

Duo tordit son cou pour apercevoir le jeune homme en question, qu'il ne voyait qu'en partie à cause du reflet de la vitre.

« Oui. Et alors ?

- Cela va faire deux semaines qu'il vient déjeuner ici tous les jours.

- C'est pour ça que vous me dérangez ! Il fait ce qu'il veut !

- Ben oui, mais il est drôlement mignon… »

Duo la regarda soupçonneux.

« Vous n'avez qu'à l'inviter Morgan, comme ça quand il vous connaîtra mieux, vous pouvez être sûre qu'au bout de quelques jours il ne vous gâchera plus la vue.

- Oh, ça c'est méchant !

- Morgan, reprenez le travail.

- Mais monsieur, vous pourriez tenter votre chance vous. »

Le natté trembla de colère. Si ça continuait comme ça il allait la jeter dehors. Il retourna dans l'atelier claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le pu.

Toute la semaine, le jeune homme revint et toute la semaine Morgan fut sur son dos, l'incitant à aller le voir, lui demander d'entrer, d'aller boire un café d'aller au restaurant… Il bouillait littéralement de colère et pour se calmer : il donna trois jours de congé à sa vendeuse. Le mauvais côté de la chose étant qu'il devait rester dans la galerie pour recevoir les clients et qu'il ne pouvait plus peindre. Il fallait bien se résoudre à quelques sacrifices.

À l'heure du repas, il se permit de fermer pour aller chercher à manger, lorsqu'il revint le jeune homme arrivait. Duo failli en avaler sa fourchette lorsqu'il le vit. Il maudit l'espace d'une seconde les vitres et les reflets qui empêchaient de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la rue et surtout les gens qui y passaient.

Il devait travailler dans un bureau à voir ses fringues. Il portait un costar noir, avec une chemise blanche entre ouverte. Il marchait tel un félin, sûr de lui, nonchalant. Duo le détailla un peu plus, aussi grand que lui, il devait faire 1m90, des cheveux bruns, coiffés en brosse accompagnaient des yeux de la même couleur, presque noirs. La peau hâlée, il était beau, il était homme et Duo se surprit à penser qu'il devait plaire aux filles. Il avait tout du playboy, du mauvais garçon dont on rêve lorsque l'on est en pleine crise d'adolescence, dont on rêve tout court lorsque l'on est seul.

Duo rougit. Il passa ses mains sur ses joues pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Oui, il rougissait. Intérieurement, il souriait… il repassa sa main sur son visage, il souriait tout court et les personnes passant dans la rue devaient le prendre pour un abruti. Il s'avança vers lui.

« Je peux ?

- Bien sûr. »

La voix allait de paire avec le reste du personnage, grave, sensuelle sans le vouloir, elle le fit frémir. Duo regardait l'intérieur de la boîte de pattes qu'il avait acheté, n'osant relever la tête. Il l'entendit soupirer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non… Pour une fois je m'étais dit que j'allais entrer et c'est fermé.

- La galerie ?

- Oui.

- Pour une fois ?

- Je viens manger ici tous les jours. J'aime beaucoup la toile qui est exposée. »

Duo leva le regard vers la vitrine. Cette toile était la seule qui n'était pas à vendre. Il l'avait mise ici pour ne pas la voir dans la galerie ou chez lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. C'était l'unique portrait de Damian et cela le faisait trop souffrir de revoir les yeux bleus, se sourire si doux… Il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle me rappelle quelqu'un… que j'ai perdu. Ma sœur.

- Et cela ne vous fait pas mal de venir voir cette peinture ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir, maintenant je peux lui parler tous les jours. »

Duo le fixa, étonné, il plongea dans les yeux sombres, comme prit d'une révélation. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça. Il se reprit lorsqu'il vit la lueur de surprise dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et lorgna à nouveau vers le fond de sa boîte de pâtes.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Non, c'est juste… très sensé. »

Le silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi vous étiez-vous décidé à entrer aujourd'hui ?

- Ce matin en passant j'ai vu que ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui était là. Elle m'énerve, je trouve ça bête de mettre en avant une pipelette qui n'est là que pour vendre. En plus, je crois que j'ai un ticket avec elle et… c'est franchement pas mon type. Je voudrais voir le… la peintre, mais cette greluche… hors de question que je mette les pieds dans la galerie tant qu'elle sera là.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Je vous rassure, elle ne sera pas là ni demain, ni après-demain.

- Tant mieux, je vais donc retenter ma chance demain. Dommage qu'il s'agisse d'une femme.

- La vendeuse ?

- Le peintre.

- Ce n'est pas une femme. Et pourquoi est-ce dommage ? »

Le jeune homme eut un regard gêné, intérieurement Duo bondit de joie. S'il n'avait pas été au milieu de la rue, il se serait mis à sauter comme un dément en criant : Yes ! Il se retint de montrer le moindre sentiment l'encourageant à continuer.

« J'ai rarement vu autant d'émotions dans une toile peinte par un homme. »

Le natté observait cet homme, plongé dans ses pensées, laissant la brise caresser son visage, profitant de la douceur de l'air. Il sentit soudain l'envie de poser sa main sur la sienne, de toucher sa peau, mais en avait-il le droit. L'image de Damian, le contact froid de l'alliance qu'il conservait attaché autour du cou, le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers la toile, cherchant dans le regard aimant quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à de l'approbation.

« Vous voulez voir la galerie ? »

Il avait dit cela précipitamment, au cas où les mots se seraient perdus. Le jeune homme le regarda, perplexe.

« C'est moi qui tient la galerie durant ces trois jours. J'ai donné trois jours de congé à l'enquiquineuse.

- _J'ai _…

- Je vous l'ai dit, le peintre n'est pas une femme. Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell. »

Duo tendit sa main au jeune homme et sentit une chaleur l'envahir lorsque ce dernier répondit à sa poignée de main.

« Euh… Ethan Liensky.

- Liensky ?

- Mon père était russe.

- Ah. Alors ?

- Ok. Excusez-moi… Il est vrai que vous n'ayez rien d'une femme. »

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la galerie. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Ethan en ressortit en courant, ayant complètement occulté le fait qu'il avait un travail et plus de cinq heures de retard. Duo le regarda partir. Ethan se retourna pour lui faire un signe, accompagné d'un sourire immense. Duo serra, dans sa main, le papier où il avait noté son numéro de téléphone et son adresse. Lorsqu'il eut disparu Duo se précipita vers le téléphone se moquant totalement qu'on le prenne pour une jouvencelle toute émoustillée par son premier rendez-vous. Il composa le numéro et tomba sur le répondeur.

« Allo Ethan, je sais que ça peut paraître débile que je t'appelle comme ça mais j'ai passé une après-midi géniale et… j'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire mais tu peux revenir demain… et après-demain… enfin si tu veux. Je te donne mon numéro de portable ¤¤¤¤ et le fixe ¤¤¤¤. Bon ben salut. »

Duo riait encore plus, ne pouvant décrocher son sourire de son visage. Ils avaient parlé tout l'après-midi, de tout, de rien. De Tacha, la demi-sœur de Ethan, décédée dans un accident de voiture. De Damian, de sa mort, Duo avait éludé la question du comment, du pourquoi. C'était trop tôt, il allait le faire fuir en lui disant qu'il était ancien pilote de Gundam, tueur professionnel. Et qu'il avait été l'amant de Treize Kuschrenada. Ils avaient parlé de peinture, du travail d'Ethan qui s'ennuyait ferme dans le milieu de la bourse. Bien sûr, ils avaient abordé le sujet de la famille. Ethan avait un père russe et sa mère était arabe. Ethan parlait d'ailleurs les deux langues, il s'entendrait bien avec Quatre et Heero, ce dernier parlant de toute manière presque toutes les langues.

Duo lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille, qu'il avait grandit sur L2. Ethan avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Ça suffit maintenant, je ne suis pas une collégienne. »

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent identiques, idylliques. Ethan n'eut qu'une heure de retard à chaque fois. Duo se sentait bien, il n'en avait parlé à personne. D'une certaine manière il s'était confié à Damian en allant sur sa tombe. Il savait que jamais il ne lui en voudrait de se tourner vers l'avenir. Il avait décidé de se lancer. Il aimait beaucoup Ethan qui, malgré son apparence de bourreau des cœurs, était un peu timide et se cachait derrière son apparence.

-/-

Duo tournait sa petite cuillère dans la tasse de café. Heero et Trowa discutaient tranquillement. Wufeï grondait le petit chiot que Quatre avait adopté qui bavait littéralement sur son pantalon et sa chemise. Quatre observait Duo du coin de l'œil. Il était beaucoup trop absent à son goût. Il craint une rechute, espérant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un coup de blues. Mais bizarrement ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'il lisait sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas à identifier ses sentiments.

« Duo, ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu es tout pensif.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

- Tu… »

La musique de Boy's don't cry du groupe The Cure résonna dans la pièce. Duo se précipita sur son portable, manquant d'emmener avec lui la nappe et toute la vaisselle en porcelaine de Quatre.

« Allô ?

- _Oui, c'est moi. _

- Comment ça va ?

- _Bien… Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir ? _

- Rien du tout… enfin… non c'est bon je vais m'arranger.

- _Sûr ? _

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- _Bon ben, à ce soir… Habille-toi classe. _

- Pourquoi ?

- _À ce soir. _

- Pourquoi ! Eh ! »

Ethan avait déjà raccroché. Duo se retourna, vers ses amis qui avaient cessé toute activité pour écouter la conversation.

« C'était qui ?

- Un client.

- Et tu vas t'arranger pour ?

- Désolé Kitty-kat, je ne peux pas manger là ce soir.

- Il est comment ce client.

- Un vient croulant. Mais il veut m'acheter plusieurs toiles.

- Il a un petit-fils ton client ?

- Non, Heero, pas que je sache. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Il y a longtemps que l'Inquisition a été éradiquée.

- I run, I hide and I lie. C'est nouveau ça.

- Ce sont des accusations gratuites, je m'en offusque.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Dis-le sinon je vais chercher mon katana.

- Fallait pas courir aussi vite pour attraper ton télé phone, tu t'es trahis tout seul. »

Duo devint rouge tomate. Il commençait à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et à détailler les lacets de ses chaussures. Il était pris au piège, il était foutu. Il leva les yeux vers eux, ce maudit sourire qui ne veut pas partir, était de nouveau collé sur son visage.

« Ethan.

- Depuis quant tu le connais ?

- C'est qui ?

- D'où il vient ?

- Il est comment ?

- Ohé du calme. Alors… Heero, je le connais depuis quelques jours ; Quatre, il a 25 ans et travaille et est coursier en bourse ; Trowa, il est à moitié russe, à moitié arabe, plus récemment il vient de San Francisco ; Wu… il est trop canon. Sur ce à plus. »

Duo s'éclipsa en courant les laissant sur le cul. Chacun se regarda. Tous étaient très heureux, il allait pouvoir faire définitivement son deuil, redevenir leur Duo. Celui qui était heureux tout simplement.

-/-

Sa chambre s'était transformée en vrai capharnaüm. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol. Des chemises, des vestes, des pantalons… Il se regardait pour la cinquantième fois dans la glace, désespéré par ce qu'il voyait. Tous ce qu'il avait dans son placard semblait trop vieux, passé de mode, rien ne lui plaisait. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cherché à plaire.

Il finit par opter pour ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Au moment où il finissait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, une moto arriva, suivit de peu par le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée. Duo dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Ethan portait un jean très clair, très classe et une chemise noire, le tout accompagné par une veste de la même couleur.

« Tu as réussit à trouver facilement ?

- Oui, mais traverser les bois pendant dix minutes sans aucune lumière c'est pas ce que je trouve de plus rassurant.

- Je sais pas, j'ai jamais fait attention.

- Par contre j'ai du prendre ma moto, désolé, j'espère que tu as une voiture sinon on va arriver débraillés au resto.

- Pas de chance. Allez on y va. »

Duo prit sa veste et instinctivement glissa sa main dans celle d'Ethan. Prenant conscience de son geste, il rougit et tenta de retenir sa main, mais Ethan la tenant fermement, n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher. Le Russe l'attira vivement vers lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres douces. Tous deux s'installèrent ensuite sur la moto noire, Duo se serra contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il voulait le sentir contre lui.

Duo sourit, une autre chance lui était offerte et il ne la laisserait pas passer.

* * *


End file.
